Yosei Sentai Grimmranger: Les protecteurs des contes de fées
by edwardcarnby96
Summary: Dans le monde des contes de fées, tous les personnages de notre imagination vivent en parfaite harmonie. Cependant, l'Empire démoniaque des Nuages ténébreux dirigé par le cruel Bélial veut le plonger dans les ténèbres. Pour contrer cette menace, le vieux mage Gaius choisit 5 adolescents qui reçoivent les pouvoirs de 5 dieux antiques. Ils deviennent les Grimmrangers.
1. Présentation

**Présentation des personnages:**

 **GrimmDragon :**

Nom : Henri

Age : 15 ans

Couleur : Rouge

Element : Feu

Civilisation : Celte

Gardien : Fafnir, le Roi des Dragons du Ciel

 **GrimmPégase** :

Nom : Grégoire

Age : 16 ans

Couleur : Noir

Element : Terre

Civilisation : Grecque

Gardien : Pégase, le Cheval Ailé

 **GrimmLoup**

Nom : Philippe

Age : 16 ans

Couleur : Bleu

Element : Eau

Civilisation : Nordique

Gardien : Fenrir, le Dieu Loup

 **GrimmLion**

Nom : Guillaume

Age : 15 ans

Couleur : Jaune

Element : Foudre

Civilisation : Egyptienne

Gardien : Sekhmet, la Déesse Lionne

 **GrimmPhénix**

Nom : Marie

Age : 14 ans

Couleur : Rose

Element : Vent

Civilisation : Japonaise

Gardien : Sukazu la Grande Phénix

 **Inspirations pour créer ce Sentai:**

\- Grimm's Fairy Tales Classic (Racontes moi une histoire en France): Anime Japonais de la Nippon Animation en 1987

\- Les Contes les Plus Célèbres: Serie d'animation Japonaise crée par la Toei Animation en 1993

\- Grimms Manga: Mangas crées par Kei Ishiyama

\- Divers Sentai: Zyuranger, Magiranger, Boukenger...


	2. Conte 1: La naissance des Grimmrangers

_Il était une fois, un monde féerique, en dehors des contraintes de l'espace et du temps, situé dans un univers parallèle au notre, où tous les personnages de contes de fées se croisaient et vivaient heureux. C'était un endroit où la vie était paisible, où toutes les histoires se finissaient bien. Cependant, sous terre, se cachait le terrible empire des Nuages Ténébreux, un royaume maléfique dirigé par un démon cruel et sans scrupule. C'était le lieu de repos des personnages maléfiques des contes de fées. Ce que nous appelions l'Enfer dans notre monde, les habitants du monde des contes l'appelaient l'empire des Nuages Ténébreux._

* * *

Une fois le monologue terminé, nous voyons un petit village situé dans la campagne. Il y vivait un jeune garçon de 15 ans, portant un pull en laine blanc avec les manches redressés et un petit gilet rouge sans manche, un pantalon mauve et des chaussures de style médiéval, les cheveux châtains et les yeux marron. Le jeune se promena dans les environs du village et vit un vieil homme, portant un long manteau, bloqué par des pierres.

\- « Il y a un problème, Monsieur ? »

\- « Oui, ma route est bloquée par ces pierres, je ne peux avancer. »

-« Attendez, je vais vous dégager le chemin. »

-« Ces pierres pèsent lourds, jeune homme », dit le vieil homme en toussant. « Tu ne peux pas m'aider ».

\- « Ce n'est pas un souci, reculez. »

Le jeune homme prit les lourdes pierres une par une et les souleva facilement. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voie était libre. Ce qui ne manquait d'impressionner le vieil homme.

-« Merci à toi, mon garçon. Comment as-tu fait ? »

\- « Pour être franc avec vous, je ne sais pas comment j'ai eu cette force là ? Attendez, prenez votre sac. »

\- « Aimable et honnête, les jeunes comme cela, sont rares de nos jours. Laisse-moi te donner une petite récompense, dit le vieil homme en fouillant son sac. »

Il sortit une petite sphère grise et le donna au garçon. Il scruta l'objet et demanda vieil homme.

\- « Monsieur, quel est cet objet ? »

\- « Tu le sauras en temps voulu, mon ami, dit le vieil homme à son bienfaiteur. Allez, au revoir et merci encore. »

Le vieil homme commença à marcher mais se retourna.

\- « J'ai oublié, quel est ton prénom ? »

\- « Je m'appelle Henri, Monsieur. »

\- « Bien, Henri, à bientôt. »

Le vieil homme continua sa route.

\- « Bizarre, ce type, se dit Henri. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sous la terre, se situait un immense et terrifiant château de style gothique entouré par une mer de ténèbres. Dans la salle du trône, se terrait un homme portant une armure noire avec des motifs de démons, une cape rouge sang ainsi qu'une couronne noire et pointue. Il avait une moustache et une barbe noire, ainsi que des yeux rouges démoniaques.

Il se leva de son trône et dit à ses sujets.

\- « Aujourd'hui, l'heure est venue de répandre la terreur et la destruction sur la terre des contes de fées. Que les démons, les monstres, les sorcières ainsi que tout être maléfique sortent de leurs tanières et remontent à la surface. »

Ses sujets l'acclamèrent et le dirigeant fit un sourire diabolique.

* * *

 **(Musique de fond : Thème des Magirangers)**

Les Contes de fées, c'est l'aventure.

Les Contes de fées, c'est l'expression de notre imagination

Les Contes de fées, c'est le périple des héros

 **Yosei Sentai Grimmranger**

Ils vivent dans les contes, prêt à tout pour les protéger, ils se lèvent face aux forces du mal.

Commencez le périple.

Ils vivent dans nos cœurs, ils sont remplis de courage

 **« Henri pousse des pierres sur son chemin avant de regarder la caméra et sourire. GrimmDragon fait son apparition avec l'épée de Nuada avec en arrière plan des flammes avec l'image de Fafnir»**

Ils sont les élus des Anciens Dieux, prêts pour le combat.

 **« Grégoire s'entraine à l'escrime avec ses serviteurs avant de regarder la caméra en faisant un petit sourire. GrimmPégase fait son apparition avec les armes de Léonidas avec un éboulement en arrière plan avec l'image de Pégase »**

Ils sont notre espoir face aux démons menaçant notre enfance.

 **« Philippe s'aventure dans la forêt en se repérant grâce à des détails. Il s'arrête et sourit. GrimmLoup apparait avec la hache de Siegfried avec en arrière plan une mer démontée ainsi que l'image de Fenrir »**

La guerre sera rude pour eux mais ils ne la craignent pas.

 **« Guillaume grimpe une haute montagne à main nue grâce à son agilité. Au sommet, il s'arrête et sourit. GrimmLion apparait avec le Khépesh de Ramses II avec en arrière plan un orage avec des éclairs ainsi que l'image de Sekhmet »**

Car ils la gagneront à notre plus grand bonheur.

 **« Marie lit, agenouillé sur un champ, un livre en buvant un thé. Elle pose le livre et fait un grand sourire. GrimmPhénix apparait avec l'arc de Jingu avec en arrière plan une tornade ainsi que l'image de Sukazu »**

Battez vous Grimmranger. Les contes de fées ont besoin de vous.

 **« Les 5 adolescents utilisent leurs bracelets pour se transformer en Grimmranger. Ces derniers se mettent en position de combat »**

Tempête Rose, Eclair Jaune, Vague Bleu, Terre Noir, Feu Rouge. Ils disposent des forces élémentaires pour terrasser l'empire des Nuages Ténébreux.

 **« On voit les Grimmranger combattre l'armée des Nuages Ténébreux avec leurs armes légendaires »**

Ces démons sont prêts à tout pour détruire nos rêves et nos espoirs

« **On voit l'Empereur Belial ainsi que ses sbires, le Premier ministre Arthos, le Général Talos, le magicien Albus ainsi que la créature démoniaque Léviathan »**

Battez vous Grimmranger, le monde a besoin de vous et de votre courage.

 **« On voit les 5 anciens Dieux qui courent vers la bataille. On voit ensuite le robot géant GrimmArchange prêt au combat »**

Yosei Sentai Grimmranger, que commence le périple.

 **« On voit les 5 adolescents sourire avant que le titre apparaisse »**

* * *

 **Conte 1 : Il était une fois ! La naissance des Grimmrangers**

Nous revenons au village où vit Henri. Ce dernier se dirigea vers sa maison, il vit un petit salon coquet avec des meubles et des ustensiles en porcelaine.

\- «Grande sœur Jorinde, je suis rentrée. »

Une jeune femme de 18 ans apparut dans le salon. Elle était belle, elle porta une robe rouge et une coiffe blanc, elle avait les yeux bleues et les cheveux châtains. Cette jeune femme s'appelait Jorinde, c'est la sœur ainée d'Henri. Elle s'occupait de son petit frère depuis la mort de leurs parents, 7 ans auparavant dans un terrible accident.

\- « Henri, qu'est ce que tu as fais de ta journée ? »

Henri raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée.

\- « C'est gentil ce que tu as fais pour cet homme. »

Henri sortit la petite sphère et la scruta, Jorinde s'approcha de son frère.

\- « Quel est cet objet ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, ce vieil homme me l'a donné, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est. »

Henri posa la sphère et se tourna vers sa sœur. Il vit un visage joyeux.

\- « Je parie que Joringel ai encore venu te voir. Suffit de voir la tête que tu fais, le mariage c'est pour quand ? »

Jorinde rougit et fit un rire gêné. Son petit frère avait touché dans le mille.

\- « Cela ne te regarde pas, Henri. »

\- « Allez, je suis ton petit frère, tu peux tout me dire. »

\- « Justement, ce sont des petits secrets entre amoureux. »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient et riaient, la sphère brilla. Henri la remarqua et s'approcha à grande vitesse du joyau.

\- « Attends, j'aurais juré la voir briller, il y a quelques secondes. »

Soudain, il sentit que quelque chose est entré dans sa tête. Peu après, il se retrouva dans un village celte entouré de flammes. Il vit un gigantesque dragon face à lui. Apeuré, le jeune homme ne fit pas un pas. Une aura rouge sortit du dragon et se dirigea vers Henri. Peu après, il se réveilla dans sa maison et vit sa sœur apeurée mais soulagée quelques secondes après.

\- « Tu t'es évanouis après que tu as pris la sphère. Tu ferais mieux de la jeter. »

La sphère s'illumina et s'approcha d'Henri. Ce dernier ne sentit aucune peur mais une impression de suivre cet étrange objet.

\- « Attends Henri, tu ne sais pas où cela va te mener. »

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, grande sœur, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas me faire du mal mais juste me montrer quelque chose. »

\- « D'accord mais sois prudent », dit Jorinde en voyant son frère opiner et s'éloigner avec la sphère. Elle n'a jamais été aussi inquiète pour Henri.

* * *

Un jeune prince et sa compagnie s'aventuraient dans la forêt pour rentrer dans le royaume natal de ce premier. C'était un jeune homme de 16 ans, cheveux marrons, yeux bruns, il portait des habits de prince datant du XVeme siècle dont le haut est noir. Il entendit du bruit et s'approcha de la source. Il vit le vieil homme aidé par Henri se faire agresser par des bandits.

\- « Bande de lâches, laissez ce pauvre homme tranquille. »

Les bandits regardèrent le prince avec mépris et moqueries.

\- « Va t-en, petit, on règle cela entre grandes personnes. »

Le prince ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- « Tiens, quelqu'un qui a du courage, c'est si rare de nos jours. Les gars, tuez ce garnement. »

Le prince sortit son épée et terrassa ses assaillants. Le chef prit un air de panique et tomba par terre.

\- « Pitié, noble seigneur, épargnez moi. »

\- « Va t-en, misérable bandit et que je ne te croise plus. »

Le chef prit les jambes à son cou. Le prince aida le pauvre homme à se relever. Il remarqua une blessure à la main de ce dernier. Il fait appel à un soldat de son escorte pour le soigner.

\- « Vous êtes bien bon, mon seigneur. Merci à vous. »

\- « Je vous en prie, faites attention, ces routes ne sont plus surs aujourd'hui. »

\- « Puis-je connaître votre nom ? »

\- « Je suis Grégoire, je suis le prince du royaume voisin. »

Comme cadeau de remerciement, le vieil homme donna une sphère à Grégoire. Après que le vieillard s'est éloigné, la sphère du jeune prince s'illumina. Il se retrouva sur le parvis d'un temple grec. Soudain, il vit un éboulement à coté de lui, ce qui fit apparaître un grand cheval ailé. Ce dernier lâcha une aura noire qui se dirigea vers Grégoire. Peu après, il se réveilla dans la forêt à coté d'un soldat.

-« Sire, vous allez bien ? Vous vous êtes évanouis après que cet objet bizarre s'est illuminé. »

Le prince prit la sphère et ai l'impression de l'écouter.

\- « Rentrez au château, dites à mon père que j'ai fort à faire. »

\- « Sire, c'est dangereux par ici, pas question de vous laisser seul. »

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je rentrerais sain et sauf. Allez, faites ce que je vous dis. »

L'escorte obéit et continua sa route.

* * *

Dans une clairière, deux frères de 16 et 15 ans ramassèrent des pommes pour un ami. Soudain, il vit le vieil homme demander de l'aide. L'ainé s'approcha de lui, c'est un jeune homme blond ayant des yeux jaunes et un pull de couleur bleu.

\- « Vous avez besoin d'aide, Monsieur ? »

\- « Oui, je cherche la route menant à la ville la plus proche. »

Le jeune homme montra la direction à prendre au vieil homme. Ce dernier le remercie mais il ajouta qu'il meurt de fin après cette longue marche. Le cadet, ayant des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts et un pull en laine avec un gilet jaune, grimpa à l'arbre cueillir une pomme et le donna au vieil homme.

\- « Merci à vous, jeunes gens. Comment vous vous appelé ? »

\- « Je m'appelle Philippe », dit l'ainé.

\- « Moi, c'est Guillaume », dit le cadet

\- « Tenez, voici votre récompense », dit le vieil homme en donnant deux sphères aux frères.

\- « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Guillaume

\- « Vous le saurez en temps voulu, sur ce, à bientôt. »

Le vieil homme s'éloigna laissant les deux frères à leurs interrogations.

\- « Bizarre ce type, je me demande d'où il vient », dit Philippe.

\- « En tout cas, ces sphères sont étranges, j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils renferment quelque chose. »

\- « Faut toujours que tu imagine des trucs, toi. »

\- « Et toi, tu réagis toujours à l'émotion, alors ne m'en veux pas de faire preuve d'imagination. »

Soudain, la sphère de Philippe s'illumina. Il se retrouva sur un drakkar viking navigant sur un océan déchainé. Il vit un gigantesque loup derrière lui, ce dernier lâcha une aura bleue se dirigeant vers lui. Il se réveilla à coté de lui.

\- « Grand frère, ça va ? »

\- « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » dit Philippe ayant une tête avec une gueule de bois.

\- « Tu t'es évanouis pendant quelques secondes, c'est cette sphère. Quel genre de maléfice, c'est ? »

\- « Et tu m'en veux de réagir de manière émotionnelle. »

Soudain, la sphère de Guillaume s'illumina et ce dernier se retrouva devant une pyramide égyptienne sous un orage. Il vit un gigantesque lion derrière lui, ce dernier lâcha une aura jaune qui se dirigea vers le jeune homme. Il se réveilla à son tour.

\- « Je viens de faire un cauchemar. J'ai rêve qu'un monstre s'est approché de moi et qu'une chose bizarre de couleur jaune a foncée sur moi. »

\- « On vient de faire le même rêve, Guillaume », dit son frère effrayé. « C'est quoi ces sphères ? »

Les deux sphères brillèrent de milles feux.

\- « J'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent qu'on les suive », dit Philippe.

\- « Moi aussi, on saura le fin mot de cette histoire.»

* * *

Dans une ville animée, le vieil homme s'arrêta devant le puits pour boire un coup mais n'arriva pas car il est trop fatigué. Une jeune fille de 14 ans s'approcha de lui, elle a les cheveux longs châtains, des yeux bleus et un très joli visage. Elle porta une robe rose à manche courte.

\- « Vous voulez de l'aide, Monsieur ? »

\- « Oui, jeune fille, je veux juste boire de l'eau. »

La jeune fille tira la corde pour monter le seau d'eau. Elle remplit un récipient et le donna au vieil homme.

\- « Merci, jeune fille. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

\- « Je m'appelle Marie. »

\- « Tiens, voici un cadeau de remerciement pour ta gentillesse. »

Il donna à la jeune fille une sphère semblable aux autres.

\- « Quel est cette chose, Monsieur ? »

\- « Tu le sauras bientôt. Je dois continuer ma route et merci encore. »

\- « Au revoir Monsieur. »

Très intriguée, Marie rentra chez elle et vit sa belle-mère. Une femme de grande taille avec une coiffe blanche et des yeux marron. Elle porta une longue robe bleue.

\- « Bonjour, ma chérie, comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

\- « Bien, Mère, j'ai aidé un pauvre vieil homme qui a soif. »

\- « C'est très bien, Marie. Quel est cet étrange objet ? » dit-elle en voyant la sphère.

\- « Je ne sais pas, il me l'a donné en remerciement. »

\- « Tiens, à part cela, ton livre est arrivé », dit la belle mère en le tenant devant Marie.

\- « Chouette ! » cria Marie.

La jeune fille adore les livres et les histoires de princesse et de prince charmant. Soudain, sa sphère s'illumina et elle se retrouva devant un temple japonais balayé par de fortes bourrasques de vent. Elle vit un gigantesque oiseau devant elle, une aura rose apparut devant la créature et fonça sur la jeune fille. Elle se réveilla à coté de sa belle mère.

\- « Ma chérie, tu vas bien ? Tu t'es évanouis lorsque cette sphère s'est illuminée », dit la belle-mère en voyant Marie lâcher un air effrayé.

\- « Je ne sais pas, je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit bizarre et un monstre est apparu, ensuite une lumière rose a foncée sur moi. Je ne sais ce que c'est. »

\- « C'est fini, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. »

Soudain, la sphère s'illumina devant la jeune fille. Elle ne sentit pas un danger mais une sensation d'apaisement.

\- « Je ne sais pas quelle est cette magie, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut me montrer quelque chose. »

\- « Non, n'y va pas, on ne sait pas d'où vient ce sortilège, c'est peut être maléfique. »

\- « Je ne le pense pas Mère, faites moi confiance, je serais prudente. »

\- « Fais attention, si quelque chose t'arriverait, ton père ne pourrait pas s'en remettre. La mort de ta mère fut très difficile pour lui et je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Je ne suis pas ta mère mais je tiens beaucoup à toi. »

\- « Je ferais attention, c'est promis », Mère, dit Marie en souriant à sa belle mère.

Cette dernière rassurée, l'embrassa sur le front. Marie prit sa sphère et se dirigea vers une destination inconnue.

* * *

Henri voyagea dans une danse forêt sombre et pas rassurante. Il se sentit observé, il voulu faire demi tour mais la curiosité fut plus forte en ce qui concerne la sphère.

\- « Pourquoi je me suis lancé dans cette galère », se dit Henri exaspéré.

Il trébucha sur une racine et tomba au sol.

-« Bon sang, ce n'est pas agréable », dit Henri en se levant douloureusement

Mais, il vit une lumière au bout du chemin. Il se dirigea vers elle et vit une église abandonnée. La sphère s'illumina de mille feux en direction de l'édifice. Il s'approcha de l'entrée mais la porte resta fermée.

\- « Tout ça pour rien », dit Henri en grognant.

Il entendit un craquement de bois dans la forêt. Il se méfia et se prépare à se battre au cas où.

\- « Qui est là ? Dites moi votre nom », dit une voix.

\- « Je vous retourne la question, montrez-vous. Je ne suis pas armé. »

Grégoire sortit de la forêt, l'air méfiant et se dirigea vers Henri.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Grégoire

\- « Je ne sais pas, cette sphère m'a conduit ici et cette porte est fermée. Impossible de l'ouvrir, dit Henri en montra la sphère à Grégoire. »

Ce dernier surpris montra la sienne au jeune homme qui n'en cru pas ses yeux.

\- « Toi aussi, ce truc t'a amené là ? » dit Henri avec étonnement

Grégoire opina et se tourna vers l'église.

\- « Bon au moins, nous ne sommes pas ennemis », dit le prince en souriant.

\- « Cela reste à voir », dit Henri.

Soudain, ils entendirent des voix venant de la forêt. Ils virent les deux frères sortir et se diriger vers eux.

\- « On dirait que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à venir ici », dit Philippe à son frère.

\- « Je vois cela », dit Guillaume.

Ils sortirent leurs sphères, Henri et Grégoire lâchèrent un air d'étonnement. Combien sont-ils à avoir cet étrange cadeau. Les deux sortirent aussi leurs sphères.

\- « Nous sommes quatre au même endroit, ce n'est pas une coïncidence », dit Henri. « Quelque chose nous a amené là et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est. »

\- « Ce n'est pas net, cette histoire », dit Philippe avec un air méfiant.

\- « Réfléchissons », dit Grégoire. « Pourquoi nous sommes ici et pourquoi nous avons le même objet ? »

\- « C'est la question à 10000 écus », dit Guillaume en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent avec un air d'étonnement.

\- « Excusez mon frère, c'est le spécialiste des blagues », dit Philippe avec un air de honte.

Soudain, les garçons entendirent un bruit dans la forêt. Ils virent Marie en sortir avec sa sphère.

\- « Elle aussi ? Mais nous sommes combien », dit Philippe avec un air inquiet.

Marie vit les autres sphères et se dirigea vers les garçons.

\- « Vous aussi, ces objets vous ont amenés ici », dit-elle avec un air inquiet.

\- « Oui, nous aussi », dit Guillaume. « Cela ne sent pas bon cet affaire mais pas bon du tout. »

\- « Bon, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi on nous a conduits devant cette église », dit Henri. « Avec cette porte fermée, on ne risque pas d'aller bien loin. »

\- « Je parie que nous avons rencontré le même homme qui nous remis ces sphères », dit Philippe.

\- « C'est évident, ce n'est pas une coïncidence si nous sommes là, cherchons des indices », dit Grégoire

Grégoire examina la porte avec l'aide d'Henri, Philippe explora les environs à la recherche d'indice. Guillaume vit Marie se mettre à l'écart car effrayée, il se rapprocha d'elle pour tenter de la détendre.

\- « Toi aussi, tu as vu une espèce de monstre dans ton rêve ? » demanda le jeune homme.

\- « Oui, c'était éprouvant », dit Marie enfin rassurée car elle était persuadée de devenir folle

\- « Je suis rassuré de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à perdre la tête », dit Guillaume en souriant.

Maria lâcha un petit rire.

\- « Moi aussi, je suis rassurée. »

\- « Tiens, on devrait en profiter pour faire les présentations », dit Guillaume aux autres.

Les autres garçons s'approchèrent des deux.

\- « Je m'appelle Henri. »

\- « Moi, Grégoire », dit le jeune prince avec un petit sourire.

\- « Philippe », dit le jeune homme.

\- « Guillaume », dit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

\- « Marie, ravi de faire votre connaissance », dit-elle en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent en silence mais Henri brisa la glace.

-« Vous devez jeter un coup d'œil à la porte, on a une idée. Si nous montrons nos sphères, elle s'ouvrira peut être. »

Les cinq adolescents s'exécutèrent aussitôt. La porte s'ouvrit en faisant un grand bruit. Ils poussèrent un cri de joie.

\- « Enfin, on va savoir ce qu'il y a là dedans », dit Philippe excité.

\- « Excusez mon frère, il réagit toujours comme cela », dit Guillaume avec un air de honte. Les autres se mirent à rire.

* * *

Les jeunes rentrèrent dans l'église et virent un chœur avec cinq supports. Ils se disent qu'il faut poser leurs joyaux sur ces supports. Peu après avoir fait cela, ces derniers s'illuminèrent de mille feux aveuglant les cinq jeunes au passage. La lumière disparut aussitôt, Henri ouvrit ses yeux et recula de frayeur. Une aura rouge a entourée son corps.

\- « Je suis entouré de rouge, » dit Henri aux autres.

Il se retourna et vit la même aura mais avec des couleurs différentes : Noir pour Grégoire, Bleu pour Philippe, Jaune pour Guillaume et Rose pour Marie.

\- « Qu'est ce que cela signifie », dit Grégoire. « Pourquoi avons-nous ces couleurs ? »

\- « C'est la foire aux mystères, aujourd'hui », dit Guillaume en tentant d'apaiser l'ambiance tendue.

Ils entendirent un grand bruit et virent l'autel se déplacer laissant place à un escalier souterrain.

\- « Bon, je crois qu'il faut qu'on descende », dit Henri. « Suivez-moi. »

Les cinq jeunes suivirent le couloir souterrain en bas des escaliers et arrivèrent à une grotte baigné de lumière. Au loin, ils reconnurent le vieil homme.

\- «Le voilà, il a intérêt à nous répondre », dit Philippe avec un air hargneux.

\- « Calme-toi, grand frère, pas la peine de s'énerver », dit Guillaume avec un air de panique.

\- « Je vous attendais, vous êtes enfin là tous les cinq », dit le vieil homme.

\- « Qui êtes vous Monsieur ? Pourquoi nous somme là ? » demanda Henri

Le vieil enleva son manteau. Les jeunes virent un homme âgé avec de longs cheveux blancs et ainsi qu'une barbe grise. Il porta une tenue de moine et s'assit.

\- « Je m'appelle Gaius, je suis un mage si on peut dire. »

\- « Un mage ? » dit les jeunes en même temps.

\- « Oui, je pratique la magie depuis longtemps, je suis un de ceux qui maintiennent la paix et l'harmonie dans ce monde. Une paix aujourd'hui menacée. »

\- « Par qui ? » demanda Henri curieux de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- « On vous a raconté l'histoire de l'Empire des Nuages Ténébreux ? » dit Gaius

\- « C'est une histoire qu'on nous a raconté quant on était petit, ce n'est qu'une légende rien de plus, dit Grégoire sceptique. »

\- « Non mon garçon, ce n'est pas qu'une légende. Ce monde existe vraiment et il est sur le point d'envahir ce monde encore une fois. De nombreux mages ont péris lors de la dernière attaque et je suis l'un des rares qui restent. »

\- « Mouais, cela reste quand même des légendes urbaines, je ne crois pas à ces balivernes ni à la magie, dit Philippe à Gaius. »

Gaius se leva et fit apparaitre une boule de lumière et la lança au plafond laissant apparaitre un feu d'artifice. Les 5 jeunes restèrent bouche bée.

\- « Tu me crois maintenant, Philippe », dit Gaius avec un air sévère.

\- « Oui, Monsieur », répondit Philippe avec un air gêné.

\- « Bien, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir arrêter ce désastre », lança Gaius aux jeunes qui ne retinrent pas de rire.

\- « Attendez, pourquoi nous ? Nous sommes justes des humains. Rien d'autre, on est rien face à une armée de démons assoiffés de sang », dit Henri avec un sourire gêné.

\- « Vous avez des capacités hors du commun. En m'aidant, vous les avez mis à profit. Vous avez été choisis dès votre naissance pour faire partie d'une escadrille de guerrier hors du commun. Lors de la dernière bataille, nous avons reçu l'aide de cinq anciens dieux venant d'antiques civilisations qui ont repoussés cette armée démoniaque dans les ténèbres. Ces divinités vous ont choisis pour mener le combat. Vous êtes les Yosei Sentai Grimmrangers. »

\- « Grimmrangers », dit Guillaume avec un air d'interrogation.

\- « Attendez une seconde, dit Grégoire. Qu'une armée démoniaque voulant tous nous tuer, je le crois bien volontiers. Que cinq dieux sont venus les sceller passe encore mais nous, des élus, ça j'ai du mal à le croire. »

\- « Tu y croiras bien assez vite, » dit Gaius en souriant à Grégoire.

Soudain, Marie ressentit une douleur à la tête. Elle tomba à genoux en poussant un petit cri, les autres se précipitèrent vers elle.

\- « Marie, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » dit Henri en la relevant.

\- « J'entends des cris de terreur, des rires et des gens qui meurent. »

\- « Comment fais tu cela ? » demanda Philippe en tenant son bras

\- « Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que j'ai ce don depuis que je suis petite fille »

\- « On ferait mieux d'aller voir cela en vitesse », dit Henri.

Les cinq jeunes sortirent de la grotte laissant Gaius seul.

\- « La première épreuve commence », dit le vieil homme en souriant.

* * *

Une fois sorti de la grotte, Guillaume grimpa sans difficulté sur un arbre. Ce qui fait l'admiration, hormis Philippe, des ses camarades.

\- « Il a toujours aimé grimper, même en étant qu'un nourrisson », dit Philippe aux autres.

Guillaume atterrit devant les autres et dit qu'il a vu une lueur rouge au Nord.

\- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai ce don de l'escalade depuis toujours »

C'est ainsi que les jeunes coururent dans la forêt, Philippe les aide à rester sur la bonne route.

\- « J'ai un excellent sens de l'orientation, je suis capable de repérer le moindre détail. »

Soudain, des ronces bloquèrent le chemin.

\- « Bloqué ! » hurla Guillaume. « On fait comment pour passer ? »

\- « Je m'en charge », dit Grégoire avec détermination

Le jeune prince sortit son épée et fit plusieurs taillades rapides. En rentrant son arme dans son fourreau, les ronces tombèrent en morceau.

-« Whoa ! » hurlèrent les autres.

\- « J'ai un talent naturel avec les armes », dit Grégoire en souriant

Ils continuèrent leur chemin mais une grosse pierre leur barra la route.

\- « C'est pour moi », dit Henri en craquant ses mains

Le jeune homme prit la pierre à deux mains et la souleva sans problème. Il la posa quelques mètres plus loin.

\- « Tu… Tu… Comment fais tu cela ? » balbutia Philippe devant les autres bouche bée.

\- « Nous avons tous des capacités spéciales » dit Grégoire. « Toi, c'est sans doute cette force herculéenne »

\- « Oui, j'ai la force de plus d'une centaine d'homme. Ne me demande pas d'où j'ai eu ce don car je l'ignore. »

\- « Nous ferons mieux de continuer », dit Marie

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au village et virent un spectacle horrifique à tel point que Marie mit les mains devant sa poitrine et tomba à genoux. Les maisons s'embrasèrent et les cadavres d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants s'entassèrent.

-« Mon dieu, c'est horrible », dit Marie avec un air de terreur.

\- « C'est quoi ces horreurs », dit Philippe de manière émotif.

\- « Regardez ! » cria Guillaume.

Ils virent des démons vêtus d'armures noirs et d'épées. Leur chef, un monstre à tête de taureau avec un corps de gargouille s'avança vers les adolescents.

\- « C'est quoi ce… » dit Philippe sous le choc

\- « Sans doute un des monstres des Nuages Ténébreux », répondit Grégoire avec calme.

\- « Il n'est pas beau à voir », fit remarquer Guillaume.

Le monstre rit en les voyants.

\- « Tiens, de la chair fraiche. Préparez vous à être anéantis », dit le monstre en battant des ailes ce qui provoqua une explosion qui fit voler le groupe.

\- « Et pas du tout amical », dit Guillaume avec un rire désespéré.

Le monstre prit une petite fille en pleurs devant le cadavre de sa mère et sortit ses griffes.

\- « Non ! » cria Philippe.

\- « Laisse-la partir », cria Marie en larmes.

\- « Quel espèce de … » dit Henri avec rage.

Ce dernier se leva et sauta sur le monstre. Le jeune balança des coups de poings aussitôt stoppés par le taureau. Ce dernier prit Henri et le jeta à terre.

\- « Enfin, un humain courageux. J'aurais le plaisir de te découper en morceaux mais attend ton tour »

Le monstre s'apprêta à faire souffrir la petite. Mais Henri se leva, prit la créature dans ses bras et la jeta au loin. Il regarda la fille en pleurs.

\- « Ca va ? » demanda le jeune homme.

Soudain, le taureau prit Henri par la gorge le jeta violemment à terre en écrasant son torse au passage.

\- « Henri ! » cria les autres.

\- « Reste tranquille, humain », ria le monstre pendant qu'il s'approcha de la petite fille.

Henri se leva, il sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Il poussa un hurlement accompagné d'un rugissement qui fit tomba à terre les chevaliers. Le taureau regarda le jeune avec stupeur, une aura rouge l'envahit. Il mit ses mains à l'avant et des flammes en sortirent faisant bruler les chevaliers devant lui. Les autres adolescents ne crurent pas leurs yeux.

\- « Qui es tu ? » dit le taureau paniqué.

\- « T'en prendre à un enfant innocent. C'est impardonnable, je vais… non, nous allons… »

Les autres s'approchèrent d'Henri et crièrent en même temps

\- « Vous détruire ! »

Soudain, des lumières s'approchèrent des bras des jeunes et firent apparaître des grands bracelets en métal avec un cristal.

-« Ce sont vos transformateurs, dit Gaius dans la tête des adolescents. La formule est « Réveil féerique ». »

\- « Bien, les amis, on n'y va ! » cria Henri.

-« Ouais ! » répondirent les autres.

\- « Réveil féérique ! » cria Henri.

Les cristaux s'illuminèrent laissant apparaitre une forte lumière. Le ciel apparaissait en arrière plan au fur et à mesure que les héros revêtirent leurs armures. Henri a obtenu un costume rouge avec des gants et des bottes en blanc écarlates, des losanges blancs apparaissaient sur la partie haute du costume, son casque a le motif d'un dragon avec ses crocs. Grégoire, lui obtenu un costume noir avec un casque au motif de cheval Philippe, bleu avec un motif de loup; Guillaume, jaune avec un motif de lion Marie a obtenu un costume rose avec jupe avec un casque au motif d'oiseau.

Le monstre taureau recula de frayeur.

\- « Qui êtes vous ? »

\- « Mon élément est le feu brulant. Je suis le guerrier rouge. GrimmDragon », cria Henri

\- « Mon élément est la terre grondante. Je suis le guerrier noir. GrimmPégase », cria Grégoire

\- « Mon élément est l'eau fracassant. Je suis le guerrier bleu. GrimmLoup », cria Philippe

\- « Mon élément est le tonnerre galopant. Je suis le guerrier jaune. GrimmLion », cria Guillaume

\- « Mon élément est le vent tourbillonnant. Je suis la guerrière rose. GrimmPhénix », cria Marie

\- « Nous sommes les protecteurs des faibles face aux forces du mal. Yosei Sentai », cria GrimmDragon.

-« GRIMMRANGERS », cria les guerriers.

Le monstre taureau se mit à paniqué voit les guerriers, de gauche à droite de couleur bleu, rose, rouge, jaune et noir, se mettre en position d'attaque.

\- « Attaquez moi ça ! » cria le taureau aux chevaliers.

\- « On y va ! » cria GrimmDragon aux autres.

GrimmDragon prit un chevalier dans les bras et les jeta sur les autres. Ces derniers sortirent leurs épées mais Dragon esquiva leurs coups et contre attaqua avec un poing enflammé. Il mit ses mains en avant et des flammes brulèrent des chevaliers avant d'exploser.

GrimmPégase sauta et donna un coup de pied à un des chevaliers. Il en reversa un autre et l'assomma à terre. Il fit ensuite un grand saut et frappa violemment le sol avec son poing, la terre s'ouvrit et entraina plusieurs chevaliers dans l'abysse avant de se renfermer.

GrimmLoup se déplaça à quatre pattes, prit un des chevaliers et l'emmène avec lui en renversant les autres monstres au passage. Ensuite, il jeta son adversaire sur les autres. Il fit apparaitre une trombe d'eau sur les monstres pour les désorienter et en profita pour les attaquer. La trombe prit les monstres et les firent disparaître.

GrimmLion grimpa aux arbres pour empêcher l'attaque des chevaliers. Ces derniers essayèrent de le repérer. Soudain, Lion atterrit sur un des adversaires et le griffe violemment au visage. Des éclairs apparurent sur son corps et firent apparaître une pluie d'éclair qui s'abattit sur les monstres avant que ces derniers n'explosèrent.

GrimmPhénix leva ses bras comme des ailes et se mit à voler comme un oiseau en reversant des monstres au passage. Ensuite, elle atterrit violemment sur un des chevaliers et lui donna de violents coups de poings. Avec ses bras, elle fit un tour sur elle-même laissant apparaître une tornade faisant envoler ses ennemis dans les airs.

Le taureau recula de frayeur devant tant de puissance. Les Grimmrangers sortirent des bâtons en métal blanc de leurs fourreaux.

\- « Bâtons divins, mode épée ! » cria Dragon.

Les Grimmrangers foncèrent vers le taureau. Lion et Phénix sautèrent et lui donnèrent un coup d'épée dans la tête. Pégase et Loup lui firent une taillade à la poitrine. Dragon lui donna un fort coup d'estoc qui le fit voler. Mais ce dernier n'a pas dit son dernier mot, il déploya ses ailes et les battis violemment, ce qui provoqua plusieurs explosions qui mirent les Grimmrangers à terre. Le taureau rit devant ce spectacle.

\- « J'ai gagné ! » cria le taureau

\- « Pas encore ! Bâtons divins, mode pistolet ! » cria Dragon « Les amis, visez ses ailes »

\- « Compris ! » crièrent les autres.

Les Grimmrangers visèrent les ailes du taureau et les taillèrent en pièces.

\- « Enfoirés ! Vous avez détruis mes belles ailes » cria le taureau en rage.

\- « Grimmrangers ! Combinez vos pouvoirs pour vaincre vos ennemis » dit Gaius dans la tête des guerriers.

\- « Compris. Les amis ! Combinons ensemble nos pouvoirs ! » dit Dragon

Les Grimmrangers visèrent le taureau, les pistolets brillèrent des couleurs des guerriers.

-« Sceau de lumière ! Détruis cette créature ! » cria Dragon

Les guerriers firent feu et les faisceaux se rassemblèrent pour faire un triangle lumineux qui fonça sur le taureau qui hurla de douleur.

-« Vous avez gagné cette bataille mais la guerre ne fait que commencer ! Longue vie à l'Empire des Nuages Ténébreux ! » cria le monstre avant de s'effondrer et d'exploser.

-« On a réussi ! » hurlèrent les Grimmrangers avant de retrouver leurs formes humaines.

Les villageois survivants se rassemblèrent devant leurs héros et leur firent un triomphe. Pendant ce temps, une forme masculine avec des yeux rouges regarda la scène au loin avant de disparaître.

* * *

De retour dans la grotte, Gaius accueilli avec joie les guerriers.

\- « Félicitations pour votre première victoire, Grimmrangers » dit-il en applaudissant.

\- « Merci Monsieur » dit Henri avec fierté.

\- « Appelez moi Gaius tout simplement » sourit le vieil homme avant de reprendre un air sérieux « Mais ne vous endormez pas sur vos lauriers, cela ne fait que commencer »

\- « En tout cas, on aura beaucoup à apprendre sur nos nouveaux pouvoirs. Mais nous avons compris notre devoir envers ce monde » dit Henri.

\- « Henri, par ton courage et ta ténacité, tu as prouvé que tu es digne d'être le chef des Grimmrangers. C'est toi qui dirigera tes camarades dans la bataille » dit Gaius en souriant.

\- « Quoi… Heu… Attendez, je ne sais si je suis digne d'être le chef » balbutia Henri.

\- « Pour moi, tu les as et tes amis le pensent aussi » répondit Gaius en souriant et en lui mettant sa main sur l'épaule d'Henri.

Les autres s'approchèrent d'Henri.

\- « Je suis sur que tu feras un bon chef » dit Grégoire « Mon épée se battra à tes cotés »

\- « Je te rejoins sans hésitation l'ami » dit Philippe

\- « Avec toi, on bottera le derrière aux Nuages Ténébreux » dit Guillaume en souriant

\- « Nous sommes prêt à nous battre avec toi » dit Marie avec un beau sourire.

\- « Les amis » dit Henri avec émotion. « Merci à vous, je tacherais de ne pas vous décevoir. »

Ils tendirent les mains les uns aux autres. Ainsi commença la légende des Grimmrangers.

* * *

 **(Musique de fond : Thème de fin des Boukengers)**

Allez, combattants de nos rêves, courrez vers votre destin.

 **« Lorsque la musique commence, nous voyons les Grimmrangers s'aventurer dans la forêt »**

Ils marchent vers leurs avenirs sans se soucier des dangers. N'ayant aucun but en particulier sauf de battre les démons.

 **« Ils voient une boule lumineuse se séparer en cinq morceaux »**

Ils feront en sorte que demain sera un jour meilleur.

 **« Ils se rassemblent vers le lieu de l'apparition et se séparent pour trouver les morceaux sous l'œil bienveillant de Gaius »**

Alors, guerrier des rêves avancez vers vos rêves et ne vous retournez pas.

 **« Henri arrive près un volcan actif et attrape le cristal avant que la montagne se met en éruption.** **»**

Foncez vers le danger, montrez votre courage.

 **« Grégoire trouve son cristal vers un autel sur une petite montagne et l'attrape »**

Utilisez votre imagination pour ouvrir la route des possibilités.

 **« Philippe trouve son cristal au fond d'un étang et l'attrape avant de remonter »**

Une force divine coule dans vos veines, elle vous protégera.

 **« Guillaume trouve son cristal au sommet d'un arbre sous un orage. Il le prend en évitant les éclairs »**

Au mépris du danger, avancez vers votre destin. Votre courage n'arrêtera pas ceux qui veulent vous nuire.

 **« Marie trouve son cristal sur une falaise balayée par les vents. Elle l'attrape en sautant avant de sourire»**

ALLEZ ! COUREZ ! Vers votre avenir

ALLEZ ! COUREZ ! Vers votre périple

Continuez à nous faire rêver, Yosei Sentai Grimmranger. Par votre imagination.

 **« Les Héros se retrouvent et assemblent les cristaux. La boule lumineuse apparait et écrit « Merci Grimmrangers ». Les jeunes se mettent à sourire et la musique s'arrête ».**

* * *

A suivre dans **Yosei Sentai Grimmranger**

Philippe : Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne pour battre ce monstre

Guillaume : Tu es toujours aussi arrogant

Grégoire : Arrêtez de vous battre, nous risquerons de perdre

Henri : Je ne sais pas si je suis digne d'être chef, je n'arrive pas à réunir l'équipe.

 **?** : Détruisez ces guerriers.

 **Conte 2 : Battez-vous ! Le début de la guerre**


	3. Conte 2: Le début de la guerre

Henri retourna dans son village, un peu fatigué après son rude combat face au démon taureau. Soudain, il s'arrêta et enleva son bracelet qui lui permet de se transformer en GrimmDragon.

\- « Si grande sœur Joringe voit ce bracelet, la connaissant elle va encore faire une crise de panique » se dit Henri. « Je vais le cacher dans ma poche ».

Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers sa maison quant il entendit une conversation parlant d'un village enflammé. Les personnes parlèrent de cinq mystérieux combattants ayant réussis à terrasser un monstre.

\- « Les nouvelles vont vite, vaut mieux se faire discret » se dit Henri inquiet en rentrant chez lui. « Eh, grande sœur, je suis revenue »

\- « Te voilà, j'étais tellement inquiète, je pensais que quelque chose de mauvais t'ai été arrivé » dit Joringe avec un regard mélangeant peur et soulagement.

\- « Oh chouette, c'est repartie pour une crise » se dit Henri désolé. « Je vais bien, tu vois ce n'était pas la peine de t'inquiéter »

\- « J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as trouvé avec cette sphère »

\- « Heu, pas grand-chose, j'ai juste trouvé une vielle église vide à l'intérieur, rien d'extraordinaire » imagina Henri en se disant « Si je lui dis la vérité, je suis mort »

\- « D'accord » dit Joringe en s'approchant de son frère avant de s'arrêter « C'est quoi ces blessures ? » cria elle.

\- « Flute » se dit Henri.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le château des Nuages Ténébreux, le dirigeant se mit en colère lorsque ses servants lui apprirent la défaite du démon taureau. En hurlant de rage, il laissa échapper une force noire qui fit voler ses sous-fifres.

\- « Cela ne va pas se passer comme ça. Qui sont-ils pour avoir l'imprudence de s'opposer à moi ? Qu'on fasse venir mes généraux ! »

Le dirigeant s'assit sur son trône, ses yeux furent d'un rouge de haine.

\- « Ils se ploieront devant moi pour avoir osé me défier ! Moi, l'empereur Bélial ! Je ne laisserais pas ces justiciers d'opérettes gâcher mes plans !» hurla t-il avant de jeter sa coupe de vin par terre.

* * *

(Musique de fond : Thème des Magirangers)

Les Contes de fées, c'est l'aventure.

Les Contes de fées, c'est l'expression de notre imagination

Les Contes de fées, c'est le périple des héros

 **Yosei Sentai Grimmranger**

Ils vivent dans les contes, prêt à tout pour les protéger, ils se lèvent face aux forces du mal.

Commencez le périple.

Ils vivent dans nos cœurs, ils sont remplis de courage

 **« Henri pousse des pierres sur son chemin avant de regarder la caméra et sourire. GrimmDragon fait son apparition avec l'épée de Nuada avec en arrière plan des flammes avec l'image de Fafnir»**

Ils sont les élus des Anciens Dieux, prêts pour le combat.

 **« Grégoire s'entraine à l'escrime avec ses serviteurs avant de regarder la caméra en faisant un petit sourire. GrimmPégase fait son apparition avec les armes de Léonidas avec un éboulement en arrière plan avec l'image de Pégase »**

Ils sont notre espoir face aux démons menaçant notre enfance.

 **« Philippe s'aventure dans la forêt en se repérant grâce à des détails. Il s'arrête et sourit. GrimmLoup apparait avec l'hache de Siegfried avec en arrière plan une mer démontée ainsi que l'image de Fenrir »**

La guerre sera rude pour eux mais ils ne la craignent pas.

 **« Guillaume grimpe une haute montagne à main nue grâce à son agilité. Au sommet, il s'arrête et sourit. GrimmLion apparait avec le Khépesh de Ramses II avec en arrière plan un orage avec des éclairs ainsi que l'image de Sekhmet »**

Car ils la gagneront à notre plus grand bonheur.

 **« Marie lit, agenouillé sur un champ, un livre en buvant un thé. Elle pose le livre et fait un grand sourire. GrimmPhénix apparait avec l'arc de Jingu avec en arrière plan une tornade ainsi que l'image de Sukazu »**

Battez vous Grimmranger. Les contes de fées ont besoin de vous.

 **« Les 5 adolescents utilisent leurs bracelets pour se transformer en Grimmranger. Ces derniers se mettent en position de combat »**

Tempête Rose, Eclair Jaune, Vague Bleu, Terre Noir, Feu Rouge. Ils disposent des forces élémentaires pour terrasser l'empire des Nuages Ténébreux.

 **« On voit les Grimmranger combattre l'armée des Nuages Ténébreux avec leurs armes légendaires »**

Ces démons sont prêts à tout pour détruire nos rêves et nos espoirs

 **« On voit l'Empereur Belial ainsi que ses sbires, le Premier ministre Arthos, le Général Talos, le magicien Albus ainsi que la créature démoniaque Léviathan »**

Battez vous Grimmranger, le monde a besoin de vous et de votre courage.

 **« On voit les 5 anciens Dieux qui courent vers la bataille. On voit ensuite le robot géant GrimmArchange prêt au combat »**

Yosei Sentai Grimmranger, que commence le périple.

 **« On voit les 5 adolescents sourirent avant que le titre apparaisse »**

* * *

 **Conte 2 : Battez vous ! Le début de la guerre**

De retour à la maison d'Henri, ce dernier réussit à convaincre sa sœur qu'il fut attaqué par des bandits mais qu'il s'est défendu et que ce s'étaient les brigands qu'ils faillaient plaindre. Joringe s'assit à coté de son frère pour lui annoncer qu'il doit trouver un emploi.

\- « Tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher du travail en ville au lieux de rester ici à ne rien faire »

\- « Les employeurs qui cherchent un jeune homme ayant la force de toute une centaine de soldats ne courent pas les rues »

\- « Certes, mais tu dois te responsabiliser, il faut que tu deviennes un homme, tu ne peux rester ici indéfiniment. Dès demain, tu pars en ville pour chercher un emploi car l'argent ne tombe pas du ciel »

Henri souffla d'exaspération mais dut se rendre à l'évidence. Joringe avait raison, il faut qu'il se débrouille un jour ou l'autre.

-« D'accord, Joringe, je trouverais du boulot en ville. Vaut mieux commencer à s'émanciper », dit Henri en souriant.

Joringe sourit et commença à préparer le diner du soir. Le jeune homme monta dans sa chambre et sortit le bracelet avant de le regarder. Soudain, il entendit une voix sortir de cette dernière. Henri sauta de panique et tomba sur son lit. En se ressaisissant, il reconnut la voix de Grégoire.

\- « Grégoire, mais comment tu … » bégaya Henri

\- « Ah mon avis, ces bracelets peuvent permettre de nous parler à distance »

\- « Je vois. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

\- « Je connais un endroit où on pourrait installer notre quartier général pour le combat contre les Nuages Ténébreux. C'est l'ancienne résidence d'été de mon oncle, c'est en ville. »

\- « Super, ça m'arrange, je dois aller en ville demain ».

\- « Entendu, à demain, je serais avec les autres ».

* * *

Dans le château de Bélial, ses généraux entrèrent. Le Premier ministre Arthos avait un masque à la place du visage, il porta un costume oriental noire avec certains ornements de cristaux gris. Le général Talos porta une tenue de militaire de style germanique du XIXème siècle, il a une longue moustache grise et des cheveux sombres. Le magicien Albus porta une longue robe de sorcier de couleur pourpre, il a une longue barbe blanche. Enfin, Léviathan est une créature humanoïde portant une armure noire et ayant une tête de dragon de mer.

\- « Mes chers généraux, je vous ai convoqué pour parler d'un petit problème très gênant »

\- « Gênant, sire ?» dit Arthos

\- « Oui, le démon Gargominos que j'ai envoyé pour détruire un pitoyable village, a été battu et tué par un groupe d'enfants ayant les pouvoirs des dieux. Ces mêmes dieux qui nous avaient enfermés dans ce monde »

\- « Sire, quels sont vos ordres ? » demanda Talos.

\- « Je veux que vous me débarrassé de ces enfants qui ont osés s'opposer à moi. Léviathan, as-tu un homme à la hauteur de cette mission ? »

-« Oui Sire, il arrive en ce moment »

Un squelette portant une imposante armure perse fit son apparition. Il porta une épée ayant une lame marron ainsi que le crane de ses ennemis attachés autour de sa taille.

\- « Squeltalion, à votre service » dit le démon.

\- « Trouve ces gamins et écrase les » dit Bélial, le démon opina et se téléporta à la surface.

* * *

Le lendemain, Henri parti pour la ville. Après quelques heures de marches, il arriva à destination. La ville était grande, animée, un mélange d'architecture moyenâgeuse et baroque. Il reconnut Grégoire au marché.

-« Bonjour, Grégoire, tu m'as dis que tu avais trouvé une maison qui pourrait nous servir »

\- « Oui, suis moi, les autres nous attendent là-bas »

Pendant qu'ils marchèrent, ils se demandèrent comment leurs familles ont réagies.

\- « J'ai dis à ma sœur que des bandits m'ont attaqués et que l'église était vide »

\- « Tu as la même excuse que moi » dit Grégoire en riant. « J'ai réussi à convaincre à mes parents que je serais mieux en ville pour permettre de me préparer à mes obligations de prince, voilà comment j'ai obtenu la résidence. Et toi, tu cherches du travail ? »

\- « Oui mais à part soulever de lourdes charges, je ne sais rien faire d'autre »

\- « D'ailleurs, un chantier pour rénover la cathédrale de la ville a besoin de main d'œuvre. Tu pourrais participer aux travaux » conseille Grégoire à Henri.

Ce dernier sourit et opina. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison de style baroque avec des statues à l'entrée. Une fontaine se trouva au centre d'une petite cour. Les adolescents reconnurent leurs amis devant le portail.

\- « Maintenant qu'on est tous là, veuillez me suivre » dit Grégoire aux autres.

Il ouvrit la grande porte du manoir et les Grimmrangers n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. L'architecture intérieure est de style baroque avec les sculptures et les peintures d'artistes du XVIIIème siècle. Toute la maison est un petit château de Versailles avec ses lustres, chandeliers, miroirs…

\- « C'est magnifique, on dirait le château d'un prince » dit Marie en dansant sur elle-même.

\- « C'est la première fois que je vois cela » dit Philippe

\- « Ton oncle doit riche comme Crésus pour bâtir un endroit pareil » dit Guillaume en riant.

\- « Mon oncle s'est inspiré d'un château d'un autre royaume pour ce manoir » dit Grégoire « Notre monde est un mélange d'époque »

\- « C'est parfait pour un quartier général, chacun à sa propre chambre et on pourra intervenir sans inquiéter personne » dit Henri en posant son sac.

\- « C'est parfait aussi pour moi » dit Gaius en apparaissant derrière les jeunes.

Ils hurlèrent de peur avant de demander comment le vieil homme a fait pour apparaitre au manoir sans alerter les jeunes.

\- « Je suis un mage, les enfants. D'ailleurs, vous aurez besoin de moi pour pouvoir affronter vos ennemis » fit remarquer Gaius.

\- « Ce n'est pas en tapant l'incruste comme cela et en nous faisant peur qu'on réussira à vaincre cette armée » dit Philippe.

\- « C'est juste mais prenons nos aises avant tout. Je vous dirais ensuite ce qu'il faut savoir sur la guerre à venir ».

Toute la troupe s'aventura dans la maison. Chacun réussit à trouver sa chambre surtout Marie qui sauta allongée sur son lit en riant. Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon pour voir Gaius qui leur releva tout.

L'empire des Nuages Ténébreux est un royaume dirigé par le terrible Bélial, un démon né des millénaires auparavant. C'est la résidence de toutes les forces maléfiques hantant le monde de la surface, les sorcières, les démons et autres créatures maléfiques viennent de ce monde souterrain. Bélial, plusieurs siècles auparavant, avait tenté d'envahir le monde de la surface. Ses troupes ravageaient, brulaient des villages, tuaient sans pitié des innocents… Les mages, désespérés, avaient pris contact avec d'autres mondes pour demander de l'aide. C'est là que l'incroyable s'était produit : cinq dieux provenant d'un monde parallèle à celui-ci faisaient leur apparition. Ils repoussaient sans difficultés les troupes des Nuages Ténébreux. Face à Bélial, les mages alliés aux dieux scellaient l'entrée du monde des ténèbres enfermant ainsi l'empereur maléfique dans son propre royaume. Cependant, Bélial dans un dernier effort, plongeaient les dieux dans un profond sommeil. Les habitants du monde des contes de fées continuent à vénérer ces créatures venant d'un autre univers.

Gaius finit son histoire devant les adolescents passionnés.

\- « Chacun d'entre vous possède la puissance d'un des dieux. Henri, tu as la puissance de Fafnir le plus puissant dragon céleste Grégoire tu as celle de Pégase, le cheval ailé légendaire chevauché par de valeureux héros Philippe tu as celle de Fenrir le redoutable grand loup Guillaume tu as celle de Sekhmet, la redoutable déesse lionne de l'époque antique. Enfin, Marie, tu as celle de Sukazu, la grande phénix »

\- « C'est passionnant mais comment avons-nous reçu leurs pouvoirs alors qu'ils sont endormis ? » demanda Henri.

\- « Leurs corps sont sombrés dans un sommeil profond mais leurs âmes restent éveillés » répondit Gaius « C'est pour cela que vous les avez vu grâce aux sphères que je vous ai donnés »

\- « Bon, euh, d'accord mais il faudrait les réveiller pour qu'ils puissent nous aider » dit Philippe perplexe.

\- « Le problème est que j'ignore comme les réveiller » dit Gaius.

Les autres tombèrent à la renverse. Des idées sombres leurs traversèrent la tête.

\- « Vous êtes un mage, je croyais que vous saviez tout sur tout » dit Grégoire avec un air désemparé.

\- « Je n'ai la science infuse mon garçon » dit Gaius en souriant.

\- « C'est sur, on va se faire botter le train » dit Guillaume « Avoir leurs pouvoirs c'est bien mais sans leur aide, on est cuit. Car le Bélial que vous évoquez, n'a pas du tout l'air de rire »

\- « On se calme, pas de défaitisme » dit Henri aux autres.

Gaius continua à partager sa connaissance sur l'Empire.

-« Les soldats réguliers de l'Empire sont les Fantassins, vous en avez rencontrés au village attaqué. Le démon, quant à lui, s'appelait Gargominos, un des lieutenants de Léviathan, un des généraux de Bélial. Restez vigilants, ces démons sont tous sauf idiots et exploiteront sans hésiter vos faiblesses »

* * *

Soudain, ils entendirent des cris venant de dehors. Ils s'y précipitèrent malgré les protestations de Gaius. Ils coururent jusqu'à la place du marché et virent des Fantassins provoquer le chaos en tapant sur des gens, en reversant les comptoirs et en détruisant des marchandises.

\- « Des Fantassins, ils saccagent tout sur leur passage » dit Guillaume.

\- « Je te le remercie, je ne l'avais pas remarqué » répondit Philippe avec sarcasme.

\- « Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?! » cria Guillaume vers son frère.

\- « Arrêtez ça tout de suite !» hurla Henri entre les deux frères.

Les Fantassins se mirent à rire, certains même tombèrent au sol, en voyant leurs adversaires sur le point de se battre en eux.

\- « Ils se moquent de nous » fit remarquer Marie.

\- « Tout ça parce que vous nous ridiculisez » dit Grégoire en fureur en visant les deux frères.

\- « Ah ouais, ils ne vont pas rire longtemps » répondit Philippe en se précipitant vers les Fantassins.

\- « Philippe, attends ! » cria Henri en voyant son camarade foncer dans le tas « C'est pas vrai ! »

Philippe prit un des Fantassins et lui donna un fort coup de poing qui le mit à terre. Les autres arrêtèrent de rire et se mirent à attaquer les adolescents. Henri esquiva les coups d'épées d'un des soldats, le prit dans ses bras et le mit à terre avant de lui donner un coup de coude. Grégoire sauta sur l'un des soldats avant de donner un coup de pied volant à un autre, il assomma l'un de ses assaillants avant de le jeter sur les autres Fantassins. Philippe prit un des soldats et s'en servit comme bouclier humain et comme bélier pour faire tomber ses ennemis, il le jeta violemment au sol. Guillaume fit une glissade au sol pour éviter les coups d'épées, il sauta aussitôt par surprise sur un Fantassin et s'en servit comme projectile qui mit à terre ses ennemis. Marie donna des coups de poings et de pieds à ses assaillants avant de faire une prise à un des Fantassins qui le fit tomber.

Peu après, les cinq jeunes virent tous les Fantassins à terre. Philippe sourit et se mit à rire.

\- « Alors c'est qui rigole maintenant ? »

Guillaume le frappa avec sa main à la tête.

\- « Tu es toujours aussi arrogant » cria Guillaume envers son frère.

Henri se mit à bouillir de rage et sépara les deux bagarreurs violemment.

-« Cela suffit, si vous continuez, je prend l'un d'entre vous pour frapper l'autre. Est-ce que c'est clair ?! » hurla Henri à ses camarades.

\- « Lâche-moi » cria Philippe envers son chef.

\- « Est-ce que tu as un problème avec ce que je viens de dire ?! » dit Henri sur le point de taper son camarade.

\- « Maintenant que tu en parles ! » répondit Philippe voulant en découdre.

Grégoire et Marie regardèrent le spectacle avec désolation.

\- « Est-ce cela l'escadron qui va vaincre les Nuages Ténébreux » se dit Marie avec un regard désolé.

Soudain, ils entendirent un fou rire devant eux. Le squelette avec l'armure perse apparut soudainement en se tapant sur le ventre.

\- « Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri. Merci pour ce spectacle désopilant » dit le squelette en continuant à rire.

Henri s'éloigna de Philippe et s'adressa au squelette.

\- « Qui es-tu ? » dit-il en froissant ses sourcils.

\- « Je me présente, je suis Squeltalion, un des lieutenants du grand Léviathan. Et est-cela les guerriers qui ont battus Gargominos » dit le squelette sur le point de rire à nouveau « A ce que je vois, ce n'est pas le cas ».

Le squelette se remit à rire, ce qui ne manqua d'énerver Philippe.

-« Il se fiche de nous là » fit remarquer Philippe.

-« A cause de vous et de vos disputes ! Arrêtez de vous battre, nous risquerons de perdre » répondit Grégoire à ses camarades.

\- « Lui et ses leçons de morales » se dit Philippe énervé contre Grégoire.

Le jeune bagarreur courut vers Squeltalion en hurlant « Réveil féerique ». Son bracelet s'illumina laissant apparaître GrimmLoup. Ce dernier sauta sur le démon et lui donna une série de coups de poing qui le déstabilisa. Mais ce dernier lui fit un coup retourné qui fit trébucher Loup avant d'écraser le guerrier.

\- « Sauvons cette tête brulée » dit Henri avec hargne.

Les adolescents hurlèrent « Réveil féerique » et se transformèrent en Grimmranger. Dragon fit une prise à Squeltalion qui tomba à terre. Loup se leva et poussa son chef.

\- « Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne pour vaincre ce monstre » hurla Loup à Dragon.

\- « ASSEZ ! Arrêtez de vous battre » cria Phénix.

\- « J'adore ce spectacle » dit Squeltation en se levant et riant.

\- « La ferme » répondit Lion en sortant son Bâton divin.

Ce dernier le mit en mode pistolet et tira à répétition sur le monstre avant que ce dernier s'effondra au sol.

\- « Je l'ai fait » dit Lion de satisfaction.

Soudain, un des cranes attachés à la ceinture du démon s'illumina. Ce dernier se leva rapidement.

-« Raté ! Essaie encore ! » se moqua le monstre envers Lion.

Pégase sorti son Bâton en mode épée et se précipita vers Squeltalion en lui taillant plusieurs fois le corps. Le crâne se mit à briller à nouveau et le démon prit Pégase à la gorge avant de le faire tomber sur ses camarades. Ces derniers se mirent à violemment se disputer, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Squeltalion.

-« Bon, vous avez finis ? Car je n'ai plus de temps à perdre » dit le monstre avant que ses yeux brillèrent de mille feux.

Une forte explosion mit à terre les Grimmrangers qui retrouvèrent leurs formes humaines. Ces derniers se tordirent de douleurs.

\- « Vous êtes pitoyables ! Vous ne formez pas une équipe ! Adieu ! » dit Squeltalion avant de disparaître en riant laissant les Grimmrangers à terre.

* * *

Dans le manoir de l'oncle de Grégoire, les jeunes eurent une triste mine : écorchure, douleur et brulure sur tout le corps. Gaius les regarda avec un air accusateur et furieux.

\- « Ce n'est vraiment pas croyable. Vous vous êtes fait battre de la pire des manières, il vous a humilié » dit Gaius en colère « Maintenant, nos ennemis vont rire de nous ».

\- « On aurait pu le battre si l'autre abruti me servant de grand frère ne se la jouait pas solo » dit Guillaume en visant Philippe.

\- « Et si mon morveux de petit frère ne m'avait pas déstabilisé, j'aurais pu le battre » répondit Philippe.

\- « Bande d'abrutis, nous avons perdu à cause de vos disputes » hurla Grégoire aux deux frères.

\- « Toi, le petit prince, gardes tes leçons de morales pour tes sujets » dit Philippe avec mépris.

Grégoire se dirigea vers ce dernier et se prépara à le frapper. Marie retient son bras et ne retient pas sa colère.

\- « Arrêtez ! J'en ai assez de tout cela, l'ennemi se moque de nous avec raison car il a exploité nos faiblesses. Vous êtes montré arrogants et cela nous a fait perdre ».

Les quatre adolescents se mirent à se hurler dessus pendant qu'Henri mit les mains sur son visage en se retenant de hurler.

\- « Ça suffit » cria Gaius. « Henri, tu es censé être leur chef, tu me déçois beaucoup ».

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Henri se leva et frappa violemment la table avec son poing. Les autres arrêtèrent de se disputer et virent le visage de leur chef rouge de rage. Ce dernier enleva son bracelet et le posa sur la table.

-« Je ne sais si je suis digne d'être chef, je n'arrive pas à réunir l'équipe » dit-il en perdant son sang froid.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, Gaius l'interpella.

\- « Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

\- « Trouvez un autre chef, je n'en suis pas un » répondit Henri froidement avant de se précipiter vers la sortie laissant les autres pantois.

* * *

Henri marcha vite dans les rues et voulut une chose : rentrer chez lui. Il se demanda pourquoi il s'est engouffré sans réfléchir dans cette aventure. Des pensées négatives se bousculèrent dans sa tête, il ne pensa à rien d'autre. Etre chef d'un escadron, une plaisanterie de mauvais goût se dit-il. Tourmenté par ses pensées, il s'assit sur un banc et se mit les mains sur la tête.

-« J'en ai marre de ces sornettes. Qu'il se débrouille ce vieux débris, ça m'est égal que les Nuages Ténébreux gagnent. Qu'il règle le problème lui-même » se dit-il furieux.

Soudain, il entendit une voix dans sa tête.

\- « Henri, ne laisse pas cette colère grimper en toi »

\- « Qui es-tu ?! » pensa t-il avec inquiétude en tournant la tête pour voir d'où vient la voix.

* * *

Dans le manoir, Grégoire et les autres ne dirent pas un mot. Colère et frustration régnèrent en maître mais avec un petit peu de regret. Le départ d'Henri leur a fait comprendre que leur désunion était leur plus grande faiblesse.

\- « Vous savez. Henri dit qu'il n'est pas digne d'être notre chef, ce qu'il sous-entend que cette défaite est de sa faute mais il se trompe » dit Grégoire.

Les autres le regardèrent.

-« Chacun d'entre nous est responsable de la défaite d'aujourd'hui. Henri a aussi sa part de responsabilité mais je refuse de tout lui coller sur le dos » dit Grégoire froidement.

Le silence régna aussitôt avant que Guillaume se mit à parler.

\- « Tu as raison. J'ai agi sans réfléchir en répondant froidement au sarcasme de Philippe, je n'aurais du le faire » dit Guillaume en se dirigeant vers son frère « Grand frère, excuse moi, tu as raison de me remettre les idées en place ».

\- « Non, c'est moi le fautif. J'ai voulu agir tout seul et voilà le résultat. Tu peux tout me mettre sur le dos, Grégoire, je suis le seul et unique responsable » dit Philippe en caressant les cheveux de son frère.

\- « Philippe » dit Grégoire doucement et voyant son camarade culpabilisant.

\- « Non, Philippe, ne t'accuse pas aussi violemment » dit Marie en prenant les mains de son ami « Je ne suis pas un bon élément, je ne suis pas capable de m'imposer en tant que Grimmranger ».

Elle se mit à pleurer, les garçons se dirigèrent vers Marie et essayèrent de la consoler.

\- « Ne dis pas ça Marie, je refuse d'entendre cela » dit Guillaume.

\- « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une fille, que tu n'es pas forcément une guerrière » fit remarquer Philippe.

\- « Tu as été choisie comme nous tous, ressaisies toi » dit Grégoire en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière leva ses yeux pleins de larmes et vit ses camarades sourire.

\- « Vous en êtes surs ? » dit Marie avec un visage triste.

\- « Bien sur, arrêtons de nous hurler dessus à tout bout de champs les uns sur les autres » dit Philippe avec un petit sourire.

\- « Et puis, tu es une fille qui a mis à terre tout une dizaine de Fantassins donc tu n'es le genre de fille qu'il faut tromper » dit Guillaume avec un grand sourire, ce qui fit rire Marie.

\- « Vous savez cette défaite nous a appris une chose. Seul nous sommes vulnérables, ensemble nous sommes invincibles » dit Grégoire avec assurance.

Ils tendirent leurs mains les uns sur les autres, ce qui redonna le sourire à Gaius.

\- « Voilà ce que j'aime entendre. Vous avez retenu une leçon avec cette défaite, vous avez reconnus vos erreurs, je suis fière de vous »

Soudain, ils entendirent des cris d'effrois Squeltalion est revenu.

-« Où est Henri ? On a besoin de notre chef » dit Philippe.

\- « Je m'en occupe. Retenez le démon » dit Gaius.

* * *

Les autres opinèrent et coururent vers l'extérieur du manoir. Ils trouvèrent Squeltalion mettant la pagaille dans la ville. Ils virent les Grimmrangers se précipiter vers lui et se mirent à rire.

\- « Tiens, mais voilà les perdants. Vous en voulez encore ? »

\- « Non, ce coup ci, c'est à ton tour de mordre la poussière » dit Grégoire avec assurance.

\- « Avec l'équipe de bras cassés que vous êtes, cela risque d'être très difficile » dit en riant le démon.

\- « Tu va vite réaliser ton erreur, mon gars » dit Philippe en craquant ses poings.

\- « La raclée de l'autre fois nous a fait apprendre une leçon et nous allons la faire rentrer dans ton crane vide » dit Guillaume en se mettant en position de combat.

\- « Seul, nous sommes vulnérables mais ensemble nous sommes invincibles » dit Marie avec détermination.

\- « Mais où est votre chef ? A-t-il quitté le navire ? » se moqua Squeltalion.

\- « Il va arriver et ensemble nous te détruirons » dit Grégoire en se mettant en position de combat. « Les amis, on y va ».

Les Grimmrangers coururent vers leur adversaire prêt à en découdre.

* * *

Henri continua à rechercher d'où vient la voix qu'il a entendu. Il se mit à parler dans sa tête.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

\- « Mon nom n'a guère d'importance mais la raison de mon intervention est tout autre. En effet, dans un accès de colère, tu as abandonné ta charge de Grimmrangers alors qu'une grave crise est sur le point de commencer » dit la voix avec un ton sévère.

\- « Grimmrangers la belle blague de l'année. Je ne suis pas capable de diriger l'équipe correctement, je n'ai pas envie de subir une nouvelle humiliation » dit Henri dans sa tête avec un ton colérique.

\- « Lors d'une guerre, un camp obtient des victoires mais aussi des défaites. Celui qui gagne la guerre est le dernier à se tenir debout. En ce moment, tes amis se sont réconciliés et partent combattre l'ennemi. Et ils auront besoin de leur chef. »

\- « Je ne suis pas fait pour diriger une équipe, ils trouveront un meilleur chef que moi ».

\- « Et cela te donne t-il le droit d'abandonner tes amis ? Si le dieu Dragon Fafnir t'a choisi, c'est pour une bonne raison. Aie confiance en toi et en tes amis et vous triompherez. »

La voix se tut laissant Henri seul et sans aide. Désespéré, il ne vit pas Gaius s'assoir à coté de lui. Le silence s'installa entre les deux mais le vieil homme brisa le silence.

-« Il fut un temps où j'avais crus que je n'étais qu'un petit garçon borné et sans talent. Mais, aujourd'hui, je suis devenu un grand mage. »

\- « Bien heureux pour vous Gaius, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur pour entendre des histoires »

\- « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'en suis passé par là moi aussi. J'ai cru que je ne ferais jamais un bon magicien mais je me suis trompé moi-même, c'est bénéfique la remise en question sur soi. »

\- « Une différence existe entre être un mage et un chef d'escadron »

\- « Dans le principe, non, car c'est le même raisonnement. Henri, les mots que je t'ai prononcés sont durs, je le reconnais et je suis désolé, mais nécessaire car de grands malheurs vont s'abattre sur nous. Tu auras besoin de toute ta tête pour mener les forces à la bataille ».

Henri regarda Gaius et se dit qu'il a raison. Une remise en question peut être bénéfique pour lui. Soudain, une grande explosion retentit au loin.

\- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » dit Henri inquiet.

\- « Au moment où nous parlons, tes amis se battent contre Squeltalion et ont surpassés leurs divergences pour combattre ensemble. Ils auront besoin d'un chef ».

\- « Oh non, les amis, ils vont se faire tuer. Pas question que je les abandonne » dit Henri se préparant à courir avant de se faire retenir par Gaius.

\- « Tu auras besoin de cela » dit Gaius en donnant le bracelet transformateur à Henri.

Ce dernier le mit vers sa main gauche et sourit au vieil homme.

\- « Merci à vous Gaius, je sais ce que je dois faire maintenant ».

Le jeune homme courut vers l'explosion sous le regard heureux de Gaius. Ce dernier se dit « Il a réussi à surmonter ses craintes, je savais que Fafnir interviendrait pour le remettre en confiance ».

* * *

Les quatre adolescents sont à terre se tordant de douleur. Squeltalion était beaucoup trop fort pour eux mais ils n'abandonnèrent pas. Ils se levèrent et se mirent en position de combat sous le regard amusé du démon.

\- « Encore debout ? Impressionnant mais cela ne sera pas suffisant. »

\- « Tu te ne débarrassera pas de nous aussi facilement, on continuera à se lever » dit Grégoire malgré la douleur.

\- « Vous m'amusez mais la plaisanterie a assez durée. Adieu ! » dit Squeltalion en riant.

Il se prépara à effectuer une attaque mortelle en concentrant une énergie démoniaque qui l'envahit. Soudain, il vit un coup de poing le faire voler et tomber. Il vit Henri devant lui prêt à se battre.

\- « Henri ! » hurla ses camarades avec joie.

\- « Les amis, vous allez bien ? » dit Henri en courant vers ses camarades et en les aidants à se relever.

\- « On savait que tu viendrais nous aider » dit Grégoire se tenant sur l'épaule d'Henri. « Tu es enfin arrivé, chef ».

\- « Henri, je suis désolé de m'être comporter comme un crétin. Je regrette et je comprends que c'est dur d'être le chef » dit Philippe avec sincérité.

\- « Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, il est temps de montrer à l'autre rieur comment nous nous appelons » dit Guillaume en craquant ses poings.

\- « Henri, redevenons une équipe et soyons dignes de nos pouvoirs » dit Marie.

\- « Vous tous, je suis désolé de ne pas être à la hauteur la première fois mais j'ai confiance maintenant, agissons en tant qu'équipe » dit Henri à ses camarades.

Squeltation se leva et rit devant ce spectacle infligeant selon lui.

-« Vous allez me faire pleurer. Vous êtes pitoyables, je vais vous éliminer ».

-« Ne comptes pas là-dessus. Les amis, on y va » cria Henri à ses camarades prêts à se battre.

Henri hurla Réveil divin et les adolescents se transformèrent en Grimmrangers avec comme arrière plan un ciel lumineux.

\- « Mon élément est le feu brulant. Je suis le guerrier rouge. GrimmDragon », cria Henri

\- « Mon élément est la terre grondante. Je suis le guerrier noir. GrimmPégase », cria Grégoire

\- « Mon élément est l'eau fracassant. Je suis le guerrier bleu. GrimmLoup », cria Philippe

\- « Mon élément est le tonnerre galopant. Je suis le guerrier jaune. GrimmLion », cria Guillaume

\- « Mon élément est le vent tourbillonnant. Je suis la guerrière rose. GrimmPhénix », cria Marie

\- « Nous sommes les protecteurs des faibles face aux forces du mal. Yosei Sentai », cria GrimmDragon.

-« GRIMMRANGERS » hurlèrent les guerriers avec une explosion en arrière plan.

\- « Approchez ! » hurla Squeltation.

Les Grimmrangers prirent leurs bâtons en mode épée et coururent vers le démon. Dragon fit une attaque de taille au torse de Squeltation avant de lui donner un coup de pied qui le déstabilisa. Pégase fit une série de coups d'estoc qui paralysa Squeltation laissant ainsi l'opportunité à Loup de sauter vers son adversaire et lui donner un coup d'épée sur la tête. Lion prit le démon et fit une prise pour faire tomber Squeltation et en profite pour donner plusieurs coups d'épées sur le dos du monstre. Phénix, quant a elle, prit le démon et s'envola avec lui avant de le faire tomber, elle en profita pour lui infliger plusieurs coups d'épées aériens. Squeltation tomba violemment au sol, les guerriers transmirent leurs pouvoirs aux épées et attaquèrent ensemble le démon. Ce dernier subit de petites explosions avant de tomber à terre.

\- « On a réussi » hurla Dragon de joie.

Soudain, le crane attachés à la ceinture de Squeltalion s'illumina et le monstre se leva rapidement.

\- « Tu as parlé trop vite, gamin ! » hurla le monstre en riant.

\- « Il est impossible à tuer ! Comment va-t-on faire » dit Phénix désespérée.

Dragon remarqua l'étrange pouvoir du crane de la ceinture de Squeltation.

\- « Vous tous, la source de son immortalité vient sans doute du crane qui porte à la ceinture. »

Dragon sauta vers le démon et le frappa en continu avant que ce dernier se retrouva à terre à nouveau. Comme prévu, le crane s'illumina.

\- « Philippe, tire sur le crane, vite ! » dit Dragon à son camarade.

\- « Compris ! » répondit Loup en mettant son bâton en mode pistolet. Il tira sur le crane qui explosa au contact des tirs.

\- « Enfoirés, vous allez le regretter ! » hurla Squeltation de rage.

\- « Fini de rire ! Les amis, utilisons le sceau de lumière ! » dit Dragon à ses camarades qui opinèrent aussitôt.

Les Grimmrangers prirent leurs pistolets qui s'illuminèrent aux couleurs des guerriers.

-« Sceau de lumière ! Détruis cette créature ! » cria Dragon

Le triangle lumineux traversa le corps du démon qui hurla de douleur.

-« Me faire battre par des enfants ! Savourez cette victoire mais vous ne triompherez pas du grand Bélial ! » dit le démon avant de s'effondrer et d'exploser.

\- « Cette fois, on l'a vraiment fait » cria Dragon de joie avec ses camarades qui en firent de même.

* * *

Dans le château de Bélial, les antagonistes assistèrent à la défaite du démon, ce qui mit Bélial en rage. Ce dernier lâcha un éclair maléfique sur les Fantassins qui tombèrent à terre.

\- « Je suis entouré d'incapables ! Trouvez un moyen de battre ces Grimmrangers sinon vous subirez ma vengeance » hurla le dirigeant avant de quitter la salle du trône laissant ces généraux pantois. Ils n'avaient jamais vu l'empereur en colère.

\- « Cet imbécile de Squeltation a sous-estimé l'ennemi. Ce qu'il l'a fait perdre. » dit Talos en quittant la salle du trône.

* * *

De retour au manoir, les adolescents fêtèrent leur victoire et retrouvèrent leur bonne humeur.

\- « Bravo à vous, jeunes gens, une splendide victoire » dit Gaius en souriant.

\- « C'est plus qu'une victoire, c'est aussi une leçon, nous avons surpassés nos différences et nous avons triomphez ensemble. Ensemble, nous sommes invincibles » dit Henri, ce qui ravit Gaius.

\- « Vous avez réussi cet épreuve, le travail d'équipe, il en reste encore à accomplir donc restez sur vos gardes car l'ennemi peut frapper à tout moment » prévient Gaius à ses protégés.

\- « Les amis, je fais le serment de vaincre les Nuages Ténébreux et j'aurais besoin de vous tous pour gagner cette guerre » annonça Henri à ses camarades.

\- « Tu peux compter sur ma loyauté » dit Grégoire.

\- « Ravi de te suivre, camarade » dit Philippe.

\- « Et comment ! » dit Guillaume.

\- « Je suis prête à te suivre » dit Marie.

\- « Vous tous, merci à vous sincèrement » dit Henri en souriant.

Les Grimmrangers regardèrent avec sérénité l'horizon. La guerre ne fait que commencer.

* * *

(Musique de fond : Thème de fin des Boukengers)

Allez, combattants de nos rêves, courrez vers votre destin.

 **« Lorsque la musique commence, nous voyons les Grimmrangers s'aventurer dans la forêt »**

Ils marchent vers leurs avenirs sans se soucier des dangers. N'ayant aucun but en particulier sauf de battre les démons.

 **« Ils voient une boule lumineuse se séparer en cinq morceaux »**

Ils feront en sorte que demain sera un jour meilleur.

 **« Ils se rassemblent vers le lieu de l'apparition et se séparent pour trouver les morceaux sous l'œil bienveillant de Gaius »**

Alors, guerrier des rêves avancez vers vos rêves et ne vous retournez pas.

 **« Henri arrive près un volcan actif et attrape le cristal avant que la montagne se met en éruption. »**

Foncez vers le danger, montrez votre courage.

 **« Grégoire trouve son cristal vers un autel sur une petite montagne et l'attrape »**

Utilisez votre imagination pour ouvrir la route des possibilités.

 **« Philippe trouve son cristal au fond d'un étang et l'attrape avant de remonter »**

Une force divine coule dans vos veines, elle vous protégera.

 **« Guillaume trouve son cristal au sommet d'un arbre sous un orage. Il le prend en évitant les éclairs »**

Au mépris du danger, avancez vers votre destin. Votre courage n'arrêtera pas ceux qui veulent vous nuire.

 **« Marie trouve son cristal sur une falaise balayée par les vents. Elle l'attrape en sautant avant de sourire»**

ALLEZ ! COUREZ ! Vers votre avenir

ALLEZ ! COUREZ ! Vers votre périple

Continuez à nous faire rêver, Yosei Sentai Grimmranger. Par votre imagination.

 **« Les Héros se retrouvent et assemblent les cristaux. La boule lumineuse apparait et écrit « Merci Grimmrangers ». Les jeunes se mettent à sourire et la musique s'arrête ».**

* * *

A suivre dans Yosei Sentai Grimmranger.

 **Guillaume** : « Ce monstre est impossible à battre »

 **Marie** : « Des armes légendaires ? »

 **Bélial** : « Ravi de vous voir enfin face à face, Grimmrangers »

 **Henri** : « On remportera cette nouvelle épreuve ensemble »

 **Conte 3 : Puissance ! Les armes légendaires**

 **Une nouvelle histoire sera racontée !**


	4. Conte 3: Les armes légendaires

Henri arriva dans le chantier de la rénovation de la cathédrale de la ville. Il remarqua qu'une partie de l'édifice était endommagée par une tempête quelques semaines auparavant. Il vit le contremaitre et s'approcha de lui pour lui proposer ses compétences.

\- « Alors, il parait que tu veux nous aider pour la rénovation de la cathédrale. »

\- « Oui, Monsieur, c'est pour ça que je suis là. »

\- « Mon garçon, c'est un travail d'adulte et non pour un enfant. »

\- « J'ai 15 ans, Monsieur, je ne suis plus un gamin. »

\- « Pour moi, tu l'es. Si tu veux décrocher ce boulot, il va falloir que tu me prouves que tu as les épaules et les tripes nécessaires. »

Henri, décidé à convaincre le contremaitre, s'approcha d'une lourde pierre et la souleva sans problème. Le contremaitre n'en crut pas ses yeux et après quelques minutes de réflexion, il dit au jeune homme avec un air satisfait.

\- « Tu commences demain, 8 heures précise » dit le contremaitre en voyant Henri sourire de joie.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur du chantier, les autres Grimmrangers attendaient leur ami.

\- « Bon, il doit avoir fini de parler » dit Philippe impatient.

\- « Tu ne peux pas patienter, un entretien pour un emploi, cela dure longtemps » répondit Grégoire agacé par la plainte de Philippe.

\- « C'est vrai, grand frère, les boulots en ce moment, cela devient rare » dit Guillaume en tapant sur le coude de son frère.

\- « Tu connais des gars disposant d'une force surhumaine ? Excuse moi mais cela ne cours pas dans les rues » répondit Philippe à son frère.

\- « Bon, tu arrêtes maintenant de te plaindre, Philippe, on attend, point final » répondit Grégoire énervé.

\- « Je vous en prie, calmez vous, je suis sur qu'Henri décrochera ce travail mais il faudra qu'il fasse ses preuves » dit Marie conciliante en retenant Philippe sur le point de foncer sur Grégoire.

\- « Tiens en parlant de lui » dit Guillaume voyant Henri sortir du chantier.

Ce dernier s'approcha de ses amis.

\- « Alors ? » demandèrent ses amis.

\- « C'est bon, je commence demain » dit Henri en souriant. Ses amis crièrent de joie et rentrèrent au manoir pour fêter cela.

* * *

Dans le château de Bélial, Leviathan fit appel à un autre démon. Un monstre de pierre et d'argile fit son apparition et s'agenouilla devant l'empereur.

\- « Golem, sire, à votre service ».

\- « Quel est sa particularité ? » demanda Bélial

\- « Il est très résistant, son corps de pierre le protège de tous les attaques. Les Grimmrangers n'auront aucune chance contre lui » répondit Léviathan fier de sa créature.

\- « Golem, détruis ces sales morveux, une fois pour toute. Ne me déçois pas ou ma colère sera terrible » dit Bélial avec un ton menaçant.

Le monstre disparut laissant un Bélial en colère avec un Léviathan apeuré.

* * *

( **Musique de fond : Thème des Magirangers** )

Les Contes de fées, c'est l'aventure.

Les Contes de fées, c'est l'expression de notre imagination.

Les Contes de fées, c'est le périple des héros.

 **Yosei Sentai Grimmranger**

Ils vivent dans les contes, prêt à tout pour les protéger, ils se lèvent face aux forces du mal.

Commencez le périple.

Ils vivent dans nos cœurs, ils sont remplis de courage

 **« Henri pousse des pierres sur son chemin avant de regarder la caméra et sourire. GrimmDragon fait son apparition avec l'épée de Nuada avec en arrière plan des flammes avec l'image de Fafnir»**

Ils sont les élus des Anciens Dieux, prêts pour le combat.

 **« Grégoire s'entraine à l'escrime avec ses serviteurs avant de regarder la caméra en faisant un petit sourire. GrimmPégase fait son apparition avec les armes de Léonidas avec un éboulement en arrière plan avec l'image de Pégase »**

Ils sont notre espoir face aux démons menaçant notre enfance.

 **« Philippe s'aventure dans la forêt en se repérant grâce à des détails. Il s'arrête et sourit. GrimmLoup apparait avec l'hache de Siegfried avec en arrière plan une mer démontée ainsi que l'image de Fenrir »**

La guerre sera rude pour eux mais ils ne la craignent pas.

 **« Guillaume grimpe une haute montagne à main nue grâce à son agilité. Au sommet, il s'arrête et sourit. GrimmLion apparait avec le Khépesh de Ramses II avec en arrière plan un orage avec des éclairs ainsi que l'image de Sekhmet »**

Car ils la gagneront à notre plus grand bonheur.

 **« Marie lit, agenouillé sur un champ, un livre en buvant un thé. Elle pose le livre et fait un grand sourire. GrimmPhénix apparait avec l'arc de Jingu avec en arrière plan une tornade ainsi que l'image de Sukazu »**

Battez vous Grimmranger. Les contes de fées ont besoin de vous.

 **« Les 5 adolescents utilisent leurs bracelets pour se transformer en Grimmranger. Ces derniers se mettent en position de combat »**

Tempête Rose, Eclair Jaune, Vague Bleu, Terre Noir, Feu Rouge. Ils disposent des forces élémentaires pour terrasser l'empire des Nuages Ténébreux.

 **« On voit les Grimmranger combattre l'armée des Nuages Ténébreux avec leurs armes légendaires »**

Ces démons sont prêts à tout pour détruire nos rêves et nos espoirs

 **« On voit l'Empereur Belial ainsi que ses sbires, le Premier ministre Arthos, le Général Talos, le magicien Albus ainsi que la créature démoniaque Léviathan »**

Battez vous Grimmranger, le monde a besoin de vous et de votre courage.

 **« On voit les 5 anciens Dieux qui courent vers la bataille. On voit ensuite le robot géant GrimmArchange prêt au combat »**

Yosei Sentai Grimmranger, que commence le périple.

 **« On voit les 5 adolescents sourire avant que le titre apparaisse »**

* * *

 **Conte 3 : Puissance ! Les armes légendaires**

Au manoir de l'oncle de Grégoire, les Grimmrangers fêtèrent l'embauche d'Henri. Ce n'est qu'un travail à durée déterminée mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. Gaius, leur mentor, s'approcha d'Henri et mit sa main sur son épaule.

\- « Bravo, mon garçon. Quant à vous autre, il faut aussi que vous cherchiez un travail. »

\- « J'ai des talents d'artisan, je peux monter et réparer n'importe quoi » dit Guillaume.

\- « Je peux aussi aider à la bibliothèque » dit Marie très friande des livres.

\- « J'ai des capacités culinaires, j'en profiterais pour nourrir toute l'équipe » dit Philippe en se vantant.

\- « J'ai un travail d'enseignement à la maitrise des armes à l'école militaire de la ville » dit Grégoire de manière humble.

\- « Très bien, prenez les devants, jeunes gens, c'est la première étape pour se responsabiliser » dit Gaius en souriant.

Henri prit la parole de manière sérieuse.

\- « Et si les démons attaquaient, comment pourrons nous le savoir alors qu'on sera dispersé en ville »

Gaius répondit en souriant.

\- « Les cristaux de vos bracelets réagissent en cas d'attaque de la part de l'Empire. De plus, je vais vous présenter à un ami »

Gaius fit apparaitre un grand miroir style XVIIIème siècle avec des ferronneries en or. Peu après, un elfe de grande taille fit son apparition derrière le verre du miroir. Ce qui fit hurler les jeunes guerriers.

\- « Pas d'inquiétude, il est de notre coté » dit Gaius en riant.

\- « Je suis Albare, esprit du royaume elfique Sylvestre. Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, ravis de vous rencontrer Grimmrangers » dit l'esprit avec un ton rassurant.

\- « Albare est envoyé par le dirigeant de son royaume pour nous aider. Il est capable de ressentir le mal où qu'il se trouve dans le monde des contes de fées ».

\- « Bon, c'est super d'avoir de l'aide, pas vrai les amis » dit Henri vers les autres.

Les Grimmrangers s'approchèrent du miroir et se présentèrent à Albare. Soudain, les cristaux réagirent en brillant de mille feux.

\- « Un démon vient d'apparaitre. Il se trouve sur le marché du centre ville. Attention, il est puissant et redoutable » dit Albare.

\- « On y va » dit Henri à ses amis.

* * *

Les Grimmrangers coururent vers le centre ville et virent le Golem en train de saccager les étables et agressant les habitants.

\- « Arrêtes de faire du mal aux gens » cria Henri au monstre.

\- « Vous êtes les Grimmrangers. Préparez vous à être écraser » répondit le Golem.

\- « Essaie toujours » dit Philippe.

Les Grimmrangers revêtirent leurs tenues de combat et se précipitèrent vers le démon. Ils donnèrent des coups de poings et de pieds mais leurs attaques ne firent pas le moindre effet. Ils prirent leurs bâtons en mode épée et frappèrent Golem de toute leur force.

\- « Nos attaques ne font rien » dit GrimmDragon.

\- « Son corps le protège, tant qu'il aura cette armure le protège, nous aurons aucune chance » dit GrimmPégase.

\- « Très bien, dans ce cas, unissons nos forces et utilisons le Sceau de Lumière » dit Dragon.

Les Grimmrangers firent apparaitre le Sceau de Lumière qui fonça vers le monstre. Cependant, ce dernier réussit à le retenir.

\- « Bordel, le Sceau de Lumière ne lui fait rien » dit Loup.

\- « Il est invincible ou quoi, ce truc ? » dit Lion.

\- « Comment va-t-on faire ? » dit Phénix.

\- « Je suis invincible, vous ne pourrez pas me battre. D'ailleurs, je vous rends ça » dit Golem en renvoyant le sceau aux Grimmrangers.

Ce dernier causa des explosions blessant les jeunes guerriers qui se retrouvèrent à terre.

\- « J'ai gagné, mon maître sera ravi » dit Golem en riant.

Soudain, Lion se leva péniblement et couru vers Golem en hurlant.

\- « Tu crois que tu va nous battre. Prends ça » dit Lion en donnant un coup de poing au visage de Golem.

L'attaque ne lui fit rien mais Lion se roula à terre avec une douleur à la main.

\- « Guillaume ! » hurla les autres.

Soudain, une voix retentit dans le bracelet de Dragon.

\- « Repliez vous, vite ! » crie Gaius.

Dragon se leva et tira vers Golem pour faire diversion. Ce dernier se ressaisit et se trouva seul.

\- « Maudits Grimmrangers, vous ne m'échapperez pas ! »

* * *

Au manoir, les jeunes guerriers guérirent leurs blessures. La main de Guillaume fut bandée et ce dernier a du mal à le bouger.

\- « Attends Guillaume, laisse moi faire » dit Gaius en marmonnant une formule.

Guillaume sentit les os de sa main se remettre en place. Il a moins mal qu'avant malgré les autres blessures.

\- « Ce monstre est imbattable. Toutes nos attaques ne lui font rien » dit Guillaume désespéré.

\- « Et nos armes sont inefficaces. Ce tas de cailloux est trop fort pour nous » dit Philippe avec une épaule déboitée. « Bordel, ça fait mal ».

Grégoire prit l'épaule de Philippe et le remit en place. Ce dernier remercia son camarade.

\- « Gaius, comment va-t-on faire ? » demanda Henri en bandant le bras de Marie.

Gaius chercha dans ses livres, un moyen de battre le monstre.

\- « Le monstre que vous avez affronté est le Golem. Une créature faite de pierre et d'argile, je croyais qu'il avait été détruit lors de la dernière guerre. Le corps du Golem est impénétrable, seule la magie pouvait le tuer mais Bélial l'a sans doute renforcé pour le rendre imperméable à la magie. A moins que… »

Gaius tourna les pages de son livre à grande vitesse et s'arrêta tout à coup.

\- « Il existe un moyen de le tuer ».

Les Grimmrangers s'approchèrent de lui et virent le dessin de cinq armes.

\- « Les Armes Légendaires » dit Gaius.

\- « Des Armes Légendaires ? » dit Marie curieuse.

\- « Lors de la Grande Guerre, les Dieux ont emmené avec eux des armes d'une puissance redoutable appartenant à cinq grands guerriers. L'épée de Nuallan, une épée capable de transpercer la pierre, seul quelqu'un ayant une force redoutable est digne de la manier. La lance de Léonidas, utilisé lors de la bataille contre les Perses, ce valeureux roi avec ses 300 guerriers ont réussis à provoquer de nombreuses pertes dans le camp ennemi. La hache de Siegfried, capable de tuer les géants de glace, utilisé par ce dernier contre Odin pour sauver sa fiancée. Le Khépesh de Ramses II, un des plus grands pharaons d'Egypte, il a remporté de nombreuses batailles tellement son pouvoir était grand. Enfin, l'arc de Jingu, cette arme ne rate jamais sa cible et capable de transpercer les armures les plus solides. Ces armes sont tellement puissantes que les Dieux les ont cachés dans un endroit secret. »

\- « C'est ce qui nous faut pour arrêter le Golem » dit Henri à ses camarades.

\- « Ces armes sont cachés dans le Saint Royaume de Libralia, une ancienne civilisation très avancée mais détruite lors de la Grande Guerre, c'est un endroit très dangereux. De nombreux hommes vaillants ont tentés de s'emparer des armes légendaires mais personne n'en est revenu. Ce lieu regorge de dangers et de pièges mortels, je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller »

\- « Notre décision est prise, Gaius. Pour vaincre Golem, il va falloir ces armes. Je pense que les dangers et les pièges sont des épreuves pour voir si nous sommes dignes de porter ces armes. Faites nous confiance, on reviendra en vie ».

\- « Très bien » dit Gaius en se résignant. « Mais, il vous faut un moyen de transport pour accéder à ce royaume ».

Gaius emmena les jeunes guerriers hors de la ville et marmonna un sort. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit retentit et un train à vapeur bleu et doré fit son apparition sous les yeux ébahis des Grimmrangers.

\- « C'est merveilleux, qu'est ce que c'est Gaius » dit Marie en souriant.

\- « Voici le Train Magique Cosmos Féerique. C'est un train légendaire capable de traverser les différents royaumes composants notre monde. Il vous mènera à Libralia »

\- « Incroyable » dit Grégoire.

\- « En voiture tout le monde » dit Henri excité.

\- « Soyez prudents, les enfants, je prie pour que vous revenez sain et sauf de ce périple » dit Gaius.

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, on sera de retour pour exploser l'autre tas de pierre » dit Guillaume.

\- « On y va, direction Libralia » dit Philippe motivé.

* * *

Dans le château de Bélial, l'empereur et ses supplétifs eurent vent du périple des Grimmrangers.

\- « S'ils récupèrent les armes, ils pourront battre le Golem. Il faut les empêcher à tout prix »

\- « Libralia est remplie de pièges, ces gamins viennent de signer leur arrêt de mort » dit Léviathan.

\- « Ne sous estimez pas ces enfants, Squeltalion a payé le prix de son arrogance » dit Bélial de manière froide.

\- « Bien sire, je vais faire appel aux Fantassins pour les arrêter » dit Arthos sur le point de sortir de la salle du trône.

\- « Non, j'ai une meilleure idée. Nous allons personnellement les rencontrer et les terrasser sur place » dit Bélial en lâchant un rire terrifiant.

* * *

Les Grimmrangers entrèrent dans le train et s'assirent. Peu après, il se mit à démarrer avant de rentrer dans un passage inter-royaume. Les Grimmrangers virent le cosmos et les milliers d'étoiles qui brillaient dans le passage, ils furent émerveillés.

\- « C'est magnifique » dit Marie en regardant l'extérieur.

\- « Je n'ai jamais vu un tel spectacle » dit Grégoire ébloui.

\- « Ca me rappelle les nuits à la belle étoile que je passais avec mon père » dit Henri nostalgique

\- « Tu ne le fais plus ? » demanda Marie.

\- « Non, j'ai perdu mes parents quand j'avais 8 ans » dit Henri avec tristesse.

Les autres Grimmrangers restèrent silencieux, Marie brisa la glace.

\- « Désolé, Henri, je ne voulais pas… » se reprocha Marie.

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas Marie, ça ira. C'est ma grande sœur qui m'a élevée et qui m'a protégée »

\- « Je te comprends, Henri, ma mère est morte quand j'étais toute petite » dit Marie attristée.

Elle laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Guillaume la prit et nettoya sa joue, Marie remercie son camarade et sourit.

\- « Ne parlons plus de cela. Concentrons-nous sur notre mission, il va falloir prouver que nous sommes dignes à porter les armes. Libralia est dangereux et je ne sais pas combien de dangers nous allons devoir affronter » dit Henri.

\- « Pourquoi c'est toujours aussi difficile ? » dit Guillaume en baissant la tête.

\- « Parce que c'est cela qui rend la tâche excitante, nous avançons dans l'inconnu » dit Philippe en levant son bras, poing fermé.

\- « Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. J'ai entendu dire qu'une malédiction affecte ceux qui s'aventurent à Libralia trop longtemps. Et comme ceux qui se sont aventurés ne sont jamais revenus, je commence à croire que cet histoire est crédible » dit Grégoire.

\- « Il ne faut pas s'endormir. Gaius m'a précisé que les armes se trouvent dans la basilique de la ville » dit Henri.

Soudain, une petite lumière brilla au loin. C'est la porte menant à Libralia. Le train s'engouffra dans le passage et arriva dans une ville fantôme ne laissant comme compagnie que le vent. Les Grimmrangers sortirent du train et virent une ville à l'architecture byzantine style XIIème siècle. Ils entendirent le son d'une cloche venant de la grande basilique.

\- « Je croyais que cette ville est abandonnée, il y a plusieurs siècles » dit Philippe.

\- « On y va » dit Henri accompagné de ses amis.

* * *

Les Grimmrangers se dirigèrent vers la grande basilique, un édifice religieux de style byzantin orthodoxe. Ils entrèrent et décidèrent de se séparer pour trouver des indices. Peu après, Henri, près de l'autel, remarqua une mosaïque représentant les Dieux protecteurs et les armes légendaires.

\- « Les amis, j'ai trouvé quelque chose » dit Henri en regardant la mosaïque.

\- « C'est surement ici » dit Grégoire en regardant l'autel.

\- « Il y a une inscription sur l'autel » fit remarquer Philippe en l'inspectant.

-« C'est quoi ce charabia, c'est quoi cette langue ? » dit Guillaume en essayant de comprendre l'inscription.

\- « Je peux la lire, j'ai étudié à l'école les anciennes langues » dit Marie qui commença à traduire. « Sous l'autel commence le voyage vers les Dieux, plusieurs chemins mènent à la mort, un seul mènera aux Dieux ».

\- « Je n'apprécie pas cette perspective. Toujours aussi excité Philippe ? » dit Guillaume de manière ironique à son frère.

\- « La ferme » répondit Philippe la peur au visage.

Henri poussa l'autel et libéra un passage menant sous terre. Les Grimmrangers le suivirent jusqu'à une salle avec une grande porte avec deux torches allumées. Marie trouva une autre inscription : « Attention, voyageur, plus de retour en arrière possible ».

* * *

Henri prit une torche et poussa la porte qui se referma soudainement derrière les Grimmrangers. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à une gigantesque salle. Marie trouva une autre inscription : « Le temps est contre vous, franchissez le avant qu'il soit trop tard ». Henri remarqua une dalle et l'enfonça. La porte en face s'ouvrit.

\- « Ca n'a pas l'air dangereux finalement » dit Henri étonné par cela.

Soudain, ils entendirent des mécanismes se mettre en marche. Le sol commença à s'écrouler autour de la dalle ne laissant qu'ainsi qu'une plate forme circulaire.

\- « Tu disais » dit Grégoire mort de peur.

\- « Je n'ai rien dit alors » répondit Henri en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- « Cela se met à bouger » dit Philippe en essayant de garder son équilibre.

-« Calmez vous, stabilisons la plate forme » dit Henri en ordonnant aux autres de se mettre à différents endroits de la plate forme pour qu'elle supporte son poids.

\- « Regardez la porte se referme » dit Guillaume paniqué.

\- « Oh non, les fondations commencent à s'écrouler » dit Marie sur le point de crier.

\- « J'ai compris, il faut franchir la porte avant qu'il soit trop tard sinon on fera le grand plongeon » dit Henri en essayant de trouver une solution. « Marie tu es prêt de la porte, saute ».

Marie s'exécuta, les autres se dispersèrent pour maintenir la plate forme en équilibre. Guillaume sauta à son tour, vint ensuite le tour de Philippe. Il ne resta qu'Henri et Grégoire.

\- « A ton tour, Grégoire » dit Henri en voyant son camarade refuser.

\- « Non, tu tomberas sinon » dit Grégoire à Henri.

\- « Trouvez un moyen de maintenir la plate forme » dit Philippe à Guillaume et Marie.

\- « J'ai trouvé, ce morceau de colonne fera certainement l'affaire » dit Guillaume en essayant de le ramasser.

\- « Je vais t'aider, Guillaume » dit Philippe en portant le morceau de colonne. « Les gars, on va jeter cela sur la plate forme dès que Grégoire sautera. Henri, prépare toi à courir »

Les deux frères attendirent que Grégoire sauta pour jeter le morceau de colonne sur la plate forme. Henri couru vers l'autre coté et sauta à son tour.

\- « C'était plutôt réussi » dit Henri en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. « Allez, on continu ».

* * *

Les Grimmrangers continuèrent à avancer dans le couloir qui s'enfonça de plus en plus sous terre. Ils arrivèrent à une gigantesque grotte avec un gigantesque pilier au milieu. Impressionné par la taille de l'édifice, ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent une petite porte gardé par deux anges en pierre.

\- « Regardez ça » dit Philippe en trouvant un levier. Ce dernier l'active et la petite porte s'ouvrit.

Ils virent un long pont de pierre ainsi que plusieurs bâtiments en ruine autour d'eux.

\- « Il va falloir avancer » dit Henri en passant le premier.

\- « Je n'aime pas ça, les amis, c'est trop facile » dit Grégoire méfiant et inquiet.

\- « Il faut toujours que tu t'inquiètes » dit Guillaume en regardant son camarade.

\- « Non mais sérieusement, je sens qu'on va avoir des problèmes » dit Grégoire de plus en plus inquiet.

\- « Ecoutez cela » cria Marie aux autres. Elle entend un mécanisme au loin, elle vit le pilier tourner sur lui-même.

\- « Ce n'est pas vrai, tu en a pas marre d'avoir toujours raison » dit Philippe à Grégoire.

\- « J'aimerais » répondit Grégoire en souriant.

Marie se retourna et hurla, les autres regardèrent derrière eux et vire le pont commencer à s'écrouler.

\- « Courez ! » hurla Henri. Les Grimmrangers coururent le plus vite possible pour échapper au danger. Ils virent les bâtiments s'écrouler en faisant un bruit fracassant. Après deux minutes de course pour éviter le grand plongeon, ils arrivèrent au grand pilier à temps. Le pont a totalement disparu, soudain, une trappe s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds. Les jeunes guerriers tombèrent en hurlant.

\- « Qu'est ce qui peut nous arriver de pire, encore ? » hurla Philippe de peur.

\- « Regarde en bas, des stalactites pointus » dit Guillaume paniqué.

\- « Mon dieu, nous allons être empalée » hurla Marie sur le point de pleurer.

Henri regarda autour de lui et vit un petit passage. Il demanda à ses amis de s'accrocher à lui et se transforma en GrimmDragon. Ce dernier utilisa sa force pour se catapulter lui et ses camarades vers le passage. Ils glissèrent comme sur un toboggan et arrivèrent dans une petite salle. Ils virent cinq cercles au sol représentant les cinq Dieux protecteurs.

\- « Nous sommes sauvés, merci Henri » dit Marie en embrassant Henri sur la joue, ce dernier rougit.

\- « Il va falloir trouver le moyen de sortir de là » dit Henri en scrutant la salle. Il vit les cinq cercles et comprit. « Placez-vous sur vos Dieux respectifs ».

Ils s'exécutèrent et une épée apparut devant eux. Sa garde est composée d'écailles de dragon, Henri comprit que c'est lui qui doit accomplir cette épreuve. Il prit la garde à deux mains et ressentit une douleur forte.

\- « Henri ! » hurla ses camarades en voyant une aura rouge envahir le jeune homme.

Cependant, malgré la douleur, Henri réussit à arracher l'épée. Une forte lumière envahit la salle, aveuglant les Grimmrangers. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la basilique.

\- « Nous sommes de retour » dit Grégoire en reconnaissant les lieux.

\- « Tout ça pour rien » hurla Philippe ayant l'envie de casser des choses.

Soudain, l'épée se transforma en cendre se dirigeant vers le mur derrière l'autel. Le mur tomba en morceaux laissant apparaître un passage. Les Grimmrangers l'empruntèrent et entrèrent dans une salle avec cinq socles et cinq armes : une épée, une lance, une hache, une lame courbée égyptienne et un arc.

-« Nous avons réussis les amis » hurla Henri de joie, ses camarades firent de même. « Récupérons nos armes ».

Soudain, ils entendirent un rire terrifiant, une entité ténébreuse apparut en devant eux et prit forme humaine.

* * *

\- « Ravi enfin de vous voir face à face, Grimmrangers ».

\- « Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Henri effrayé.

\- « Je me présente, Bélial ».

\- « Bélial, l'empereur des Nuages Ténébreux ? » fit remarquer Grégoire.

\- « C'est exact, jeune homme » répondit Bélial en souriant.

\- « Ainsi donc, le chef se montre enfin » dit Philippe en se préparant au combat.

Soudain, Arthos, Talos, Albus et Leviathan firent leur apparition.

\- « Je vous présente Arthos, mon premier Ministre Talos mon fidèle général, Albus, le magicien des ténèbres ainsi que Leviathan, le commandant de mon armée ».

\- « Toute la bande est au complet » dit Guillaume en serrant son poing.

\- « Je ne plus bouger » dit Marie immobile.

\- « Je vous ai jeté ce sort pour vous immobiliser » dit Albus en pointant son bâton vers les Grimmrangers.

\- « Vous êtes des épines sous nos pieds, il est temps que cela cesse » dit Arthos en ajustant son masque.

\- « Plusieurs de mes soldats sont morts à cause de vous » hurla Léviathan.

\- « Votre aventure s'achève ici » dit Talos en prenant son épée.

Les Grimmrangers immobilisés, sentaient leurs dernières heures arrivées. Cependant, Henri reprit courage et s'adressa à ses amis.

\- « Tenez bon, les amis, on réussira cette nouvelle épreuve ensemble » dit Henri et se retourna vers Bélial.

\- « Ne prends pas tes désir pour tes réalités, mon garçon » dit Bélial en souriant.

\- « Vous allez perdre, on protègera notre monde d'individus comme vous » dit Henri à Bélial, ce dernier lâcha un rire terrifiant.

\- « Vous ne pouvez vous emparer de vos armes, vous êtes finis les Grimmrangers, acceptez votre défaite, même les Dieux ne pourront vous sauver » dit Bélial sur de lui.

Henri leva sa main en se concentrant. Ses amis firent de même, des auras de couleurs différentes sortirent de leurs corps et arrivèrent jusqu'aux armes. Ces derniers arrivèrent à leurs mains : Henri a l'épée, Grégoire a la lance, Philippe a la hache, Guillaume a la lame égyptienne et Marie a l'arc. Les cinq armes libérèrent les Grimmrangers du sort d'Albus.

\- « On a réussit » dit Henri en souriant, ses camarades firent de même.

Ces derniers se mirent en position de combat.

\- « Impossible » dit Bélial effrayé.

\- « Les amis, on y va » hurla Henri à ses camardes qui répondirent « Ouais ».

\- « Fantassins, détruisez moi ces morveux » dit Bélial en colère, des Fantassins firent leurs apparition.

Henri attaqua les Fantassins avec son épée, il para et évita les armes des démons tout en contre attaquant. Il réussit à immobiliser un des Fantassins et lui trancha le bassin.

Grégoire fit des moulinets avec sa lance pour tenir les Fantassins à l'écart. L'un d'eux fonça vers lui, Grégoire lui planta sa lance dans son torse et le souleva avant de le renvoyer sur les autres Fantassins.

Philippe donna des coups à ses ennemis tout en utilisant sa hache. Deux Fantassins avec un bouclier avancèrent vers lui, Philippe coupa leurs boucliers en deux avec sa hache et leur assena de violents coups.

Guillaume évita les attaques des Fantassins et contre attaqua avec sa lame égyptienne. Il fit tomber des ennemis en leur frappant les jambes.

Marie remarqua que l'arc lance des flèches magiques en illimité. Elle transperça les Fantassins à distance tout en frappant ceux qui se rapprochent d'elle avec son arc.

Une fois les Fantassins battus, les jeunes guerriers se préparèrent à attaquer Bélial. Mais ce dernier s'enfuit non sans dire : « Ce n'est pas fini Grimmrangers, votre cauchemar ne fait que commencer ».

* * *

Soudain, une petite lumière rouge brilla au milieu de la salle.

\- « Qu'est ce que c'est que cela ? » demanda Philippe en se dirigeant vers la lumière.

\- « On dirait un cristal et il y a quelque chose dedans » dit Marie intriguée.

\- « Nos armes réagissent » dit Guillaume en regardant sa lame brillée.

Des lumières : rouge, noir, bleu, jaune et rose se dirigèrent vers le cristal et le brisèrent laissant apparaitre une créature d'une taille d'un enfant de 7 ans. Elle avait l'apparence d'une fillette, elle a des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus, elle portait une petite robe sans manche et arrivant jusqu'aux jambes, elle ne portait pas de chaussures laissant ses pieds nus. Elle avait des ailes derrière son dos.

La créature regarda les jeunes guerriers.

\- « Merci de m'avoir sauvé de mon sommeil éternel » dit la créature.

\- « De rien, qui es tu ? » demanda Henri.

\- « Je suis Marguerite, je suis une fée emprisonnée dans ce cristal et veillant sur les cinq Armes Légendaires » dit la petite fée avant de voir les armes aux mains des Grimmrangers. « Vous avez les armes, donc vous êtes les élus » dit Marguerite étonnée.

\- « Cela m'en a tout l'air, il faut nous présenter aussi » dit Henri « Je m'appelle Henri ».

\- « Je suis Grégoire ».

\- « Moi c'est Philippe ».

\- « Mon nom est Guillaume ».

\- « Je me nomme Marie ».

* * *

Soudain, une grosse explosion retentit à l'extérieur de la cathédrale. Les Grimmrangers et Marguerite sortirent de la cathédrale et virent un visage connu. Golem les a retrouvés.

\- « Vous revoilà, vous ne m'échapperez pas » dit Golem prêt à en découdre.

\- « Le revoilà, j'ai envie de le pulvériser » dit Guillaume qui n'a pas oublié sa main brisée.

\- « Allons-y ! Réveil Féerique » cria Henri.

Les Grimmrangers revêtirent leurs tenues sous le regard émerveillé de Marguerite.

\- « Mon élément est le feu brulant. Je suis le guerrier rouge. GrimmDragon », cria Henri.

\- « Mon élément est la terre grondante. Je suis le guerrier noir. GrimmPégase », cria Grégoire.

\- « Mon élément est l'eau fracassant. Je suis le guerrier bleu. GrimmLoup », cria Philippe.

\- « Mon élément est le tonnerre galopant. Je suis le guerrier jaune. GrimmLion », cria Guillaume.

\- « Mon élément est le vent tourbillonnant. Je suis la guerrière rose. GrimmPhénix », cria Marie.

\- « Nous sommes les protecteurs des faibles face aux forces du mal. Yosei Sentai », cria GrimmDragon.

-« GRIMMRANGERS », cria les guerriers.

Les armes des Grimmrangers se mirent à briller.

\- « Epée de Nuallan » cria Dragon laissant apparaitre une épée de couleur rouge avec comme matériaux pour la garde : des écailles de dragon.

\- « Lance de Léonidas » cria Pégase avec une lance de couleur noire avec trois pointes piquantes emmanché sur une hampe fait à partir de matériaux d'armure spartiate.

\- « Hache de Siegfried » cria Loup avec une hache de couleur bleu avec une lame de glace avec un manche fait à partir de bois de drakkar viking.

\- « Khépesh de Ramsès » cria Lion avec une lame de couleur jaune sur une manche de style Ancienne Egypte.

\- « Arc de Jingu » cria Phénix avec un arc de couleur rose dont le style est le japonais médiéval.

Phénix utilisa son arc et transperça le Golem avec ses flèches. Lion fit une taillade à la poitrine de Golem détruisant ainsi une partie de son armure. Loup sauta et brisa le reste de l'armure de Golem avec sa hache. Pégase empala le démon avec sa lance. Dragon utilisa son épée pour frapper Golem plusieurs fois avant de le faire tomber à terre.

\- « Mon armure, vous avez détruit ma belle armure, maudits Grimmrangers » hurla Golem de rage et se levant avec difficulté.

Soudain, les armes brillèrent de nouveau.

\- « Ils veulent qu'on les unissent. Faisons le » cria Dragon et ses camarades disent « Compris ».

\- « Lance de Léonidas » cria Pégase en rétractant le manche de sa lance.

\- « Arc de Jingu » cria Phénix en laissant l'arc s'insérer au bout de la lance.

\- « Khépesh de Ramses » cria Lion en laissant la lame s'insérer sous la lance.

\- « Hache de Siegfried » cria Loup en laissant la hache devenir la crosse de l'arme.

\- « Epée de Nuallan » cria Dragon en insérant son épée sur l'arc de Jingu.

La nouvelle arme a l'apparence d'une arbalète. Dragon s'en empare, Loup et Pégase tinrent les extrémités de l'arbalète laissant Phénix et Lion posé leurs mains sur les épaules de Dragon.

\- « Arbalète féerique » cria Dragon en visant Golem paniqué et vulnérables. « Feu » hurla t-il en envoyant une lumière éblouissante qui transperça Golem. Ce dernier hurla de douleur avant de tomber à terre et d'exploser.

\- « On a réussi » hurla Dragon à ses camarades et ses camarades crièrent de joie.

\- « Merveilleux » dit Marguerite en voyant toute la scène.

* * *

Soudain, le sol trembla violemment. « Quoi encore ! » hurla Loup avant de voir une statue gigantesque se mettre à bouger. Cette dernier lâcha un air hostile à leur égard et se prépara à les écraser.

\- « Allons nous mettre à l'abri » hurla Dragon. Ses camarades le suivirent et se cachèrent dans une maison pas loin de la basilique.

\- « Bon sang! Nous n'avons pas de quoi affronter un monstre de cette taille » cria Loup avant que la main de la statue apparut et s'empara de Dragon.

\- « HENRI ! » hurla les Grimmrangers en voyant la statue s'emparer de Dragon qui essaya de se sortir de là. Il senti le poids de la pierre l'étouffer de plus en plus. « Lâche-moi, tas de pierre ambulante » cria Dragon désespéré.

Soudain, une lumière rouge frappa la statue brisant ainsi une partie de sa main. Dragon tomba à terre, vite rejoint par les autres Grimmrangers. La petite lumière rouge se dirigea vers Dragon avant de devenir un petit joyau rouge.

\- « Qu'est ce que… » dit-il avant que la terre tremble de nouveau laissant apparaître une colonne de flamme.

Soudain, un gigantesque rugissement se fit entendre. Peu après, un gigantesque dragon de couleur rouge sortit de la colonne de flamme. Le dragon est de type européen avec des cornes, des dents tranchantes ainsi qu'une gigantesque paire d'aile. Les Grimmrangers reculèrent, terrifié par la créature.

\- « C'est Fafnir, un des dieux protecteurs » dit Marguerite aux Grimmrangers.

\- « Fafnir, alors cela veut dire que c'est mon.. » dit Dragon avant d'être interrompu par une voix.

\- « Henri, monte sur mon dos » dit la voix qu'Henri reconnut, c'est cette voix qui a motivé Henri à se battre contre Squeltalion. La voix est celle de Fafnir qui regarda les Grimmrangers.

\- « Compris » dit Dragon en sautant sur le dos du dieu. Une aura rouge l'entoura ainsi que des flammes. « Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? » dit Dragon effrayé par tout cela.

\- « Nous sommes reliés, ce qui veut dire ma puissance est tienne tant que nous sommes en symbiose. Maintenant, détruisons cette statue » dit Fafnir à son protégé.

Des flammes rouges entrèrent en Dragon qui se concentra. Il fit apparaitre une boule de feu et se prépara à la lâcher.

\- « Flamme du dragon » cria Dragon en jetant sa boule de flamme accompagnée du souffle de feu du dragon sur la statue. Cette dernière brula avant d'être réduite en cendre.

\- « Il a réussi » crièrent les autres Grimmrangers en faisant des signes à Dragon qui sauta de joie.

* * *

Dans le château de Bélial, l'empereur assista à la scène. Il hurla de rage et frappa des Fantassins.

\- « Oh non ! Fafnir est réveillé ! » dit Léviathan terrifié. « Cela veut dire que les autres Dieux peuvent être réveillés à leur tour ».

Bélial n'écouta pas et murmura dans sa barbe, essayant de trouver un moyen d'éliminer ses ennemis.

* * *

Les Grimmrangers revinrent dans leur monde grâce au Train. Ils virent Gaius les attendre avec joie.

\- « Bravo, jeunes gens, vous avez réussi à récupérer vos armes. De plus, un des Dieux est réveillé » dit Gaius aux Grimmrangers.

\- « Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda Henri.

\- « Je suis un mage, mon garçon, qui est votre ami ? » dit Gaius en voyant Marguerite.

\- « Je suis la gardienne des armes, j'attendais depuis longtemps les élus des Dieux. Grimmrangers, je souhaite vous aider, mon aide et mes connaissances seront utile lors de votre guerre contre les démons » dit Marguerite.

Les guerriers acceptèrent son aide, ce qui remplit Marguerite de joie. Soudain, le joyau rouge d'Henri s'illumina laissant ainsi l'esprit d'un dragon rouge de grande taille faire son apparition. C'est l'esprit de Fafnir.

\- « Fafnir, comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Henri intrigué par l'esprit de son Dieu protecteur.

\- « Le joyau permet à mon esprit de communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Nous pourrons rester en contact » répondit Fafnir avant de se tourner vers Gaius « Ravi de te revoir mon ami ».

\- « Mais, où sont nos Dieux protecteurs » demanda Grégoire à Fafnir.

\- « Ils sont encore endormis. Il est temps de les réveiller » répondit Fafnir avant de revenir dans le joyau.

Marguerite et Gaius se dirigèrent vers la ville accompagnés des Grimmrangers avant que ces derniers entendirent une voix. Ils se retournèrent et virent une projection de Bélial.

-« La guerre ne fait que commencer. Je vais vous écraser telle la vermine que vous êtes » dit Bélial avant de disparaître en riant.

Les Grimmrangers sortirent leurs armes et les croisent.

\- « A partir de maintenant, nous allons combattre jusqu'à que Bélial soit détruit pour de bon » dit Henri à ses camarades avant de se mettre en position de combat.

* * *

( **Musique de fond : Thème de fin des Boukengers** )

Allez, combattants de nos rêves, courez vers votre destin.

 **« Lorsque la musique commence, nous voyons les Grimmrangers s'aventurer dans la forêt »**

Ils marchent vers leurs avenirs sans se soucier des dangers. N'ayant aucun but en particulier sauf de battre les démons.

 **« Ils voient une boule lumineuse se séparer en cinq morceaux »**

Ils feront en sorte que demain sera un jour meilleur.

 **« Ils se rassemblent vers le lieu de l'apparition et se séparent pour trouver les morceaux sous l'œil bienveillant de Gaius »**

Alors, guerrier des rêves avancez vers vos rêves et ne vous retournez pas.

 **« Henri arrive près un volcan actif et attrape le cristal avant que la montagne se met en éruption. »**

Foncez vers le danger, montrez votre courage.

 **« Grégoire trouve son cristal vers un autel sur une petite montagne et l'attrape »**

Utilisez votre imagination pour ouvrir la route des possibilités.

 **« Philippe trouve son cristal au fond d'un étang et l'attrape avant de remonter »**

Une force divine coule dans vos veines, elle vous protégera.

 **« Guillaume trouve son cristal au sommet d'un arbre sous un orage. Il le prend en évitant les éclairs »**

Au mépris du danger, avancez vers votre destin. Votre courage n'arrêtera pas ceux qui veulent vous nuire.

 **« Marie trouve son cristal sur une falaise balayée par les vents. Elle l'attrape en sautant avant de sourire»**

ALLEZ ! COUREZ ! Vers votre avenir

ALLEZ ! COUREZ ! Vers votre périple

Continuez à nous faire rêver, Yosei Sentai Grimmranger. Par votre imagination.

 **« Les Héros se retrouvent et assemblent les cristaux. La boule lumineuse apparait et écrit « Merci Grimmrangers ». Les jeunes se mettent à sourire et la musique s'arrête ».**

* * *

A suivre dans Yosei Sentai Grimmranger.

 **Philippe** : Une reine a disparu dans ce royaume.

 **Jeune cerf sachant parler** : Aidez ma sœur, s'il vous plaît.

 **Sorcière :** Tu resteras sur cette montagne pour toujours.

 **Léviathan :** Les Dieux sont réveillés.

 **Henri :** Nous allons ramener la paix dans ce royaume.

 **Conte 4: Frérot et Sœurette ! Le réveil des Anciens Dieux.**

 **Une nouvelle histoire sera contée.**


	5. Conte 4: Frérot et Soeurette

Henri rentra dans le manoir tout courbé du chantier de la cathédrale. Il vit Marie en train de lire un livre sur les civilisations antiques, la jeune fille remarqua l'arrivé de son ami qui est plutôt mal en point.

\- « Mon Dieu, Henri, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

\- « Accident de travail, un truc qui a mal tourné »

\- « Tu peux me raconter pendant que je t'aide à remettre ton dos en place ? »

Retour dans le chantier, une heure avant. Les réparations avançaient bien, le beffroi était quasiment refait. Il manquait la cloche à remettre en place, Henri s'était chargé de la transporter en haut. Les ouvriers étaient impressionnés de la force herculéenne du jeune homme. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'au moment où Henri arrivait au beffroi, là une des planches du palissade céda. Henri rattrapa à temps le bout de la planche cassé avec la cloche qui pendait en dessous de lui car cette dernière était attachée à une corde.

\- « Tiens bon, petit gars, on vient à ton secours » cria un des ouvriers.

\- « Dépêchez vous, je ne peux plus tenir longtemps » dit le jeune homme fatigué.

Il sentit la corde lui glissée entre les mains et la cloche finit par tomber en contrebas.

\- « Attention en bas » cria Henri.

Peu après la chute de la cloche, Henri lâcha la planche mais attrapa en catastrophe une pierre attachée qui montait vers le beffroi. Il sentit un coup dans le dos mais continua à s'accrocher avant que les ouvriers l'aidèrent. Ces derniers le ramenèrent en bas, il était tout courbé.

\- « Désolé chef, je crois que j'ai gâché le boulot »

\- « Tu n'y es pour rien, mon garçon, tu es en vie, c'est le plus important. Le chantier sera juste retardé, rentre chez toi, tu as droit à une semaine de repos » dit le chef compréhensif.

\- « Voilà, tu sais tout, Marie »

\- « J'ai presque fini à te remettre le dos »

Marie poussa sa main et Henri sentit un craquement, il se sentit mieux.

\- « Super, merci de m'avoir soigné » dit Henri en souriant face à Marie satisfaite.

* * *

Dans le château de Bélial, Arthos mit au point son plan pour instaurer le chaos dans un des royaumes du Monde des Contes de Fées. Il fit appel à une de ses connaissances pour le mettre à bien. Il vit Bélial arrivé derrière lui.

\- « Tout est prêt, Arthos ? » demanda Bélial d'un air froid.

\- « Oui, Sire. Un de mes serviteurs est en place »

\- « Bien, je veux que ce royaume tombe dans le chaos dans les plus brefs délais »

\- « Oui mais les Grimmrangers s'arrangeront pour tout faire capoter »

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, Albus est en train de leur préparer une petite surprise » dit Bélial en ricanant.

* * *

Dans le château du royaume en question, la reine nourrit son fils nouveau né. C'est une belle jeune fille de 18 ans, elle a les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus, elle porte une un ensemble (chemisier et robe) rose du plus bel effet. Son époux, le roi, était parti en déplacement dans un royaume voisin. Elle mit son nourrisson dans son berceau et quitta la salle.

\- « Bonne nuit, chère nurse »

\- « Bonne nuit, votre majesté »

Elle arriva dans sa chambre et posa sa tiare. Soudain, elle sentit un courant d'air froid et sentit une présence maléfique derrière elle. Elle se retourna et échappa une expression d'horreur. Elle vit une sorcière portant une robe noire et un voile avec des serpents comme corne.

\- « Belle-mère » dit-elle effrayée.

-« Te voilà petite peste, je t'ai retrouvée » répondit sa marâtre.

\- « Pourquoi vous ne nous laissez pas en paix, mon frère et moi »

\- « Parce que tu es à moi pour toujours, je vais t'arracher à ton bonheur » dit-elle en levant la main ce qui fit évanouir sa belle-fille.

Elle prit cette dernière sur son épaule et l'emmena au loin, un jeune chevreuil regarda impuissant la scène.

\- « Rose » cria le chevreuil.

* * *

(Musique de fond : Thème des Magirangers)

Les Contes de fées, c'est l'aventure.

Les Contes de fées, c'est l'expression de notre imagination

Les Contes de fées, c'est le périple des héros

 **Yosei Sentai Grimmranger**

Ils vivent dans les contes, prêt à tout pour les protéger, ils se lèvent face aux forces du mal.

Commencez le périple.

Ils vivent dans nos cœurs, ils sont remplis de courage

 **« Henri pousse des pierres sur son chemin avant de regarder la caméra et sourire. GrimmDragon fait son apparition avec l'épée de Nuada avec en arrière plan des flammes avec l'image de Fafnir»**

Ils sont les élus des Anciens Dieux, prêts pour le combat.

 **« Grégoire s'entraine à l'escrime avec ses serviteurs avant de regarder la caméra en faisant un petit sourire. GrimmPégase fait son apparition avec les armes de Léonidas avec un éboulement en arrière plan avec l'image de Pégase »**

Ils sont notre espoir face aux démons menaçant notre enfance.

 **« Philippe s'aventure dans la forêt en se repérant grâce à des détails. Il s'arrête et sourit. GrimmLoup apparait avec l'hache de Siegfried avec en arrière plan une mer démontée ainsi que l'image de Fenrir »**

La guerre sera rude pour eux mais ils ne la craignent pas.

 **« Guillaume grimpe une haute montagne à main nue grâce à son agilité. Au sommet, il s'arrête et sourit. GrimmLion apparait avec le Khépesh de Ramses II avec en arrière plan un orage avec des éclairs ainsi que l'image de Sekhmet »**

Car ils la gagneront à notre plus grand bonheur.

 **« Marie lit, agenouillé sur un champ, un livre en buvant un thé. Elle pose le livre et fait un grand sourire. GrimmPhénix apparait avec l'arc de Jingu avec en arrière plan une tornade ainsi que l'image de Sukazu »**

Battez vous Grimmranger. Les contes de fées ont besoin de vous.

 **« Les 5 adolescents utilisent leurs bracelets pour se transformer en Grimmranger. Ces derniers se mettent en position de combat »**

Tempête Rose, Eclair Jaune, Vague Bleu, Terre Noir, Feu Rouge. Ils disposent des forces élémentaires pour terrasser l'empire des Nuages Ténébreux.

 **« On voit les Grimmranger combattre l'armée des Nuages Ténébreux avec leurs armes légendaires »**

Ces démons sont prêts à tout pour détruire nos rêves et nos espoirs

 **« On voit l'Empereur Belial ainsi que ses sbires, le Premier ministre Arthos, le Général Talos, le magicien Albus ainsi que la créature démoniaque Léviathan »**

Battez vous Grimmranger, le monde a besoin de vous et de votre courage.

 **« On voit les 5 anciens Dieux qui courent vers la bataille. On voit ensuite le robot géant GrimmArchange prêt au combat »**

Yosei Sentai Grimmranger, que commence le périple.

 **« On voit les 5 adolescents sourire avant que le titre apparaisse »**

* * *

 **Conte 4 : Frérot et Sœurette ! Le réveil des Anciens Dieux**

Grégoire, Philippe et Guillaume rentrèrent au manoir après leur journée de boulot. Bien entendu, Grégoire et Philippe s'étaient encore disputés mais Guillaume avait arrangé la situation.

\- « Eh, vous deux, j'ai entendu que la cloche de la cathédrale s'est cassée la figure lors de sa montée » dit Guillaume à Henri et Marie.

Cette dernière regarda Henri laissant pantois les autres.

\- « C'est vrai, Guillaume, j'étais en première ligne même » dit Henri.

\- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Grégoire à Henri.

Henri leur raconta la même histoire et les trois autres lâchèrent des regards de stupéfaction.

\- « Eh ben, mon vieux, rien de cassé ? » demanda Philippe.

\- « Je suis encore là, courbé mais Marie m'a redressé le dos » dit-elle en regardant la jeune fille.

Soudain, Gaius fit son apparition ainsi qu'Albare derrière le miroir. Ils sonnèrent l'alerte générale.

\- « Jeunes gens, l'Empire a encore fait des siennes » dit Gaius en urgence.

\- « Qu'est ce qui se passe, Gaius ? » demanda Grégoire.

\- « Un des serviteurs d'Artos, le premier ministre de Bérial, a enlevé la reine du royaume d'Altir » dit Albare.

\- « Une reine a disparu de ce royaume ? » dit Philippe.

\- « Oui, mon garçon. Votre objectif est de la retrouver et d'éliminer celle qui l'a enlevée » répondit Albare.

\- « Elle ? C'est une sorcière ? » demanda Guillaume.

\- « Exact, faites attention à vous, elle est capable de jeter des maléfices sur vous » dit Gaius.

Soudain, les bracelets des guerriers brillèrent. Cela veut dire que l'Empire ait vraiment passé à l'attaque.

\- « Nos bracelets brillent, il faut faire vite » dit Marie.

\- « Bien, nous partons immédiatement pour Altir » dit Henri.

* * *

Les Grimmrangers entrèrent dans le Train Magique Cosmos Féérique qui entrèrent dans un passage inter-royaume. Pendant le trajet, les jeunes guerriers discutèrent de la mission.

-« Il va falloir faire attention, nous allons affronter une sorcière. Je crois que les monstres que nous avons affrontés ne sont rien à coté d'elle » dit Henri à ses camarades.

\- « Pourquoi avoir enlevé la reine ? » demanda Marie.

\- « Pour plonger Altir dans le chaos. Il est facile de porter le chapeau à un royaume voisin avec ce qui s'ensuit, guerre, émeutes, pillage, je vous laisse imaginer le reste » dit Grégoire.

\- « Un joli programme en perspective. L'Empire a une façon particulière de faire la fête » dit Guillaume avec un peu d'humour.

Les autres le regardèrent.

\- « Ben quoi ? » demanda Guillaume.

\- « Toi et tes blagues » dit Philippe à son frère en soupirant. « Cela risque de tourner en guerre et tu réussis à tourner cela en dérision »

\- « Moi, au moins, je ne réagis comme si c'était la panique à bord et chacun pour soi. Toi c'est : Philippe et les enfants d'abord » répondit Guillaume.

Grégoire ricana à cette blague, ignorant le regard noir de Philippe envers lui. Henri et Marie éclatèrent de rire. Soudain, l'esprit de Fafnir fit son apparition.

\- « Fafnir ? Y a-t-il un problème ? » demanda Henri.

\- « Non, je suis venu vous dire que les quatre autres dieux sont justement endormis dans le royaume d'Altar et qu'il est temps de les réveiller » répondit le dragon, ce qui fit réagir les quatre autres Grimmrangers.

\- « Comment on fait pour les réveiller ? » demanda Grégoire.

\- « C'est à vous de trouver, je n'ai pas la réponse à ta question » répondit Fafnir, la réponse abattit les guerriers.

\- « Super, il faut compter sur un coup de chance » dit Philippe en soupirant.

\- « Une minute. Lorsqu'on était à Libralia, Henri s'est servi d'une énergie rouge pour retirer l'épée qui nous a permis de trouver nos armes. A mon avis, c'est cela qui a permis de te faire réveiller » théorisa Guillaume.

\- « C'est cohérent, tu as sans doute raison » dit Fafnir.

\- « Alors à un moment donné, il va falloir libérer nos énergies pour réveiller les autres dieux » dit Marie.

\- « Je crois que vous avez trouvé la réponse » dit Fafnir.

\- « Minute, où est Marguerite ? » demanda Henri.

\- « Elle est en route, elle vous rejoindra à Altir » répondit Fafnir avant de partir.

* * *

La marâtre maléfique emmena sa belle-fille sur une haute montagne sombre et difficile à grimper.

\- « Bienvenu dans ton nouveau royaume » dit-elle en jetant la jeune fille.

\- « Mon époux va vous retrouver et vous punir » dit la reine.

\- « Cela m'étonnerais, Rose. Ton roi ne te retrouvera jamais ici, cet endroit n'est pas réputé pour être un lieu de vacance ».

\- « Jamais vous ne réussirez, maudite sorcière »

\- « Tais toi donc petite impertinente. Garde tes forces car tu restera sur cette montagne pour toujours ».

-« Mon Dieu ! Mon amour, aide moi » dit Rose au bord des larmes en pensant à son époux.

\- « Prie autant que tu veux. Cela ne changera rien car tu ne reverras plus jamais ton époux, ton fils et ton frère » dit-elle en lâchant un rire sadique avant de disparaitre en laissant une apparence démoniaque qui effraya Rose.

La sorcière disparut, Rose se leva difficilement et pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle entra dans une grotte pour se mettre à l'abri du vent. Assourdi par le chagrin et la tristesse, elle se laissa tomber au sol.

« Mon Dieu. Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider » dit-elle en pleurant.

Dans le château de Bélial, la sorcière fit son apparition dans la salle du trône pour faire son rapport.

\- « Sire, j'ai fais comme convenu. J'ai envoyé ma peste de belle-fille sur les Monts Désolés. Personne ne la retrouvera » dit la sorcière.

\- « Bien, bon travail. D'ici peu, le roi désespéré va remuer les environs pour tenter de la retrouver. Le chaos va s'installer facilitant ainsi mes futures conquêtes » dit Bélial en souriant.

Soudain, Léviathan et Talos firent leurs apparitions dans la salle.

\- « Sire, les Grimmrangers sont en route vers Altir » dit Talos.

\- « Ils vont encore faire échouer nos plans » cria Léviathan.

\- « Comme prévu, Fantassins, faites appel à Albus » dit Bélial.

Les Fantassins s'exécutèrent. Peu après, Albus apparut dans la salle du trône.

\- « Albus, tu as fini ce que tu avais à faire ? » demanda Bélial.

\- « Oui, Sire, c'est prêt » répondit Albus.

\- « Excellent, laisse ces gamins sauver cette reine et lorsqu'ils seront tous là, écrases les ! » dit Bélial à la sorcière.

\- « A vos ordres Sire » dit-elle en riant avant de disparaitre.

\- « Il faut aussi empêcher le réveil des autres Dieux » dit Arthos.

\- « D'ici peux, ils seront balayés de la surface de la terre et le monde sera mien » dit Bélial en éclatant de rire.

* * *

A Altir, le jeune roi est revenu de son périple et remarqua la disparition de sa reine. C'est un beau jeune homme de 22 ans ayant des cheveux marrons et des yeux bruns. Il porta de beaux vêtements du style médiéval du 14ème siècle, c'est un jeune roi fort et sage mais la disparition de son épouse lui embrouilla son jugement.

\- « Est-ce que tu es sur de n'avoir rien vu ? » demanda le roi à la nonne ayant vu la reine pour la dernière fois.

\- « Non, votre Majesté, je puis vous l'assurer » répondit la nonne inquiète.

Le roi tient la tiare de son épouse et le serra fort contre sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas, lui et Rose étaient heureux, c'était vraiment un mariage d'amour. Alors pourquoi a-t-elle disparu ? A-t-elle quitté le château ? Toutes ses questions se bousculent dans sa tête. En arrière plan, leur fils nouveau né se mit à pleurer. Le roi s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue, le bébé s'arrêta de pleurer.

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous retrouverons Maman, mon fils » dit-il en souriant.

* * *

Le Train Magique arriva à Altir au crépuscule devant une forêt.

\- « Bon, il va falloir établir un campement, les amis. Demain, on commencera à enquêter » dit Henri.

Les Grimmrangers ramassèrent du bois pour faire le feu. Grégoire et Guillaume ramenèrent un sanglier en chassant dans la forêt. Peu après, la nuit tomba et les jeunes s'organisèrent.

\- « Il va falloir organiser des tours de garde, il ne faut pas se faire surprendre par des Fantassins » dit Henri.

Les Grimmrangers prit des petits bâtons de bois et choisirent chacun un. Guillaume tira le plus petit bâton. Vient ensuite Philippe, Henri, Grégoire et Marie.

\- « Bon, Guillaume, tu es le premier » dit Henri en tapant sur son épaule.

\- « Ah super » dit Guillaume en baissant la tête.

Pendant ce temps, dans le château, une forme spectrale ayant l'apparence de Rose apparut et se dirigea vers le berceau de son fils. Elle déboutonna pour nourrir son petit avec le lait maternel. La nonne fit un pas vers l'intérieur de la chambre et laissa échapper un regard terrifié. Elle ne crie pas et ne fit pas un bruit. Une fois son bébé nourrit, elle posa son fils et quitta la chambre. Soudain, le spectre de Rose ressentit une force vers la forêt.

Guillaume resta éveillé pour prévenir en cas de danger, le feu de camp resta flamboyant pour permettre de voir dans le noir. Soudain, il entendit Marie pousser des gémissements inquiétants.

\- « Marie, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » dit Guillaume inquiet.

\- « Je ne sais pas, je ressens de la tristesse et de la peine. Cela vient de l'extérieur de la forêt » dit Marie le visage en sueur.

\- « Attends, je reste près de toi » dit-il en s'asseyant près de la jeune fille. « Dis moi, depuis quand tu as ce don ? Ressentir les choses de loin »

\- « Depuis que je suis toute petite, à vrai dire je ne me souviens plus. Je sais seulement que j'ai ressenti ma mère très malade avant qu'elle nous quitte, mon père et moi. Je n'avais que quatre ans lorsqu'elle est morte » dit-elle plein de tristesse.

\- « Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas…. Que je suis bête, je n'aurais jamais du poser ce genre de question » dit Guillaume avec hargne.

\- « Non, ce n'est pas grave. Merci de l'avoir posé, maintenant, je te pose la même question »

\- « Je grimpe aux arbres depuis que je suis en âge de marcher. Tout mon village m'appelle le singe de Breith (le village où vit Philippe et Guillaume). Cependant, cela finit par un peu agacer mes parents qui craignent que je me casse la figure. Sincèrement, je pensais que je ne me servirais jamais de ce don et tout d'un coup, un dieu m'a choisi pour terrasser un empire démoniaque dominé par un psychopathe et remplie de types pas recommandables. Mais, ce que je retiens, c'est de vous avoir tous rencontré et ça, je dis que c'est une bonne chose »

Marie sourit, la bonne humeur de Guillaume lui a rendu le moral. Soudain, elle ressent le même ressentiment plus fort.

\- « Cela s'approche, cela viens vers nous » dit Marie mal à l'aise.

Guillaume prit son khépesh et avança doucement. Mais, il prit un air horrifié et recula vite avant de tomber. Marie s'approcha de lui pour le relever.

\- « Un fan… fan… fan… fantôme » balbutia Guillaume.

Marie regarda et commença à hurler de peur ce qui réveilla les autres. Philippe trembla de toutes ses forces, Grégoire se retrouva immobilisé et Henri sorti son épée vers le fantôme.

\- « Attendez, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal » dit le fantôme qui se révèle être celui de Rose.

\- « Vous êtes un fantôme. Alors, j'ai du mal à vous croire » dit Henri tenant son épée prêt au combat.

\- « Non, je ne suis pas un fantôme, je suis encore en vie mais je peux projeter mon esprit en dehors du lieu où je suis prisonnier. Je m'appelle Rose, je suis la reine d'Altir »

Henri baissa son arme et les autres se détendirent un peu.

\- « Vous êtes la reine qui a disparu. Où est ce que vous êtes ? » demanda Henri

\- « Je manque de force, je vais disparaître. Je vous en prie, parlez à mon époux pour qu'il vienne me sauver. Et trouver mon frère pour qu'il vous aide » dit Rose les larmes aux yeux avant de disparaitre.

Les Grimmrangers se regardèrent mais ce n'est pas le moment des questions. Marguerite fit son apparition.

\- « Désolé du retard. Je viens vous aider pour affronter l'ennemi, je sais qui elle est » dit Marguerite.

\- « Super Marguerite, mais pas maintenant, nous sommes fatigués et on doit se lever demain pour enquêter » dit Grégoire.

\- « Très bien, je vous donne ceci » dit Marguerite en donnant à Henri une petite sphère bleu « C'est un bouclier qui vous permettra de vous protéger pendant que vous dormez »

Guillaume regarda Marguerite avec un air exaspéré.

\- « Pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça » demanda Marguerite.

\- « Tu ne pouvais pas arriver plus tôt pour nous donner cela » dit Guillaume de plus en plus fatigué avant de tomber à la renverse et de dormir sur le coup.

\- « Longue histoire, Marguerite, allons dormir » dit Henri.

La sphère s'illumina et un bouclier entoura les jeunes héros qui s'endormirent aussitôt.

* * *

Le lendemain, les Grimmrangers commencèrent leur enquête dans les plaines du royaume. Marguerite les informa que leur ennemi est une sorcière qui régnaient sur ces bois et qui est capable de les ensorceler, elle s'appelait Malphis. Une fois ces informations assimilées et Marguerite quitta le groupe pour rejoindre Gaius, ils décidèrent de trouver le frère de Rose qui, selon cette dernière, les aiderait. Ils regardèrent dans les villages, dans tous les coins de la forêt mais rentrèrent bredouille. Ils se retrouvèrent dans leur campement.

\- « Bon, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » dit Henri en voyant Grégoire et Philippe.

\- « Non, rien du tout » dit Grégoire.

\- « On est bien avancé, pas d'indice qui amène de près ou de loin au frère en question » dit Philippe.

\- « Il manque Guillaume et Marie, ils vont peut-être trouver quelque chose » dit Henri.

Les deux autres se retrouvèrent sur la plaine à l'extérieur de la forêt.

\- « Tu as trouvé ce qu'on cherchait ? » demanda Guillaume.

\- « Non, et toi ? » répondit Marie.

\- « Rien, nada… J'ai cherché dans le village là bas, près du lac au sud. Rien du tout, elle aurait pu nous indiquer un chemin à suivre pour trouver son frère » dit Guillaume à bout de souffle.

\- « Excusez moi, vous me cherchiez ? » dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent un jeune chevreuil.

\- « J'ai cru entendre une voix quelque part » dit Guillaume.

\- « Moi aussi, je ne vois personne à part ce chevreuil » dit Marie.

\- « Justement, c'est moi qui parle » dit le chevreuil insistant.

\- « EHHHHHHHH ! » cria les deux jeunes gens.

\- « Vous n'aviez jamais vu un animal parler » dit le chevreuil un peu vexé.

\- « Désolé, c'est juste qu'on passe de surprise en surprise » dit Guillaume avec un sourire gêné.

\- « Pardonne nous, on oublie un peu les bonnes manières » dit Marie avec une voix douce.

\- « Ce n'est rien, cela ne se voit pas tous les jours » dit le chevreuil.

Henri, Grégoire et Philippe attendirent le retour des autres guerriers quand ces derniers arrivèrent.

\- « Vous tous, on a trouvé le frère de la reine » dit Guillaume.

\- « Il est avec vous ? » demanda Henri.

\- « Pas exactement » dit Marie avec un rire gêné.

Les trois guerriers se regardèrent, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Ils virent le chevreuil arriver.

\- « C'est un chevreuil » dit Philippe croyant à une blague.

\- « Oui, j'en suis un malgré moi » répondit le chevreuil.

\- « QUOI, UN CHEVREUIL QUI PARLE ! » crièrent Henri, Grégoire et Philippe.

\- « Je te l'avais dit qu'ils réagiraient comme ça » dit Guillaume à l'animal qui commença à rire.

\- « Excusez moi de vous avoir fait peur mais comme je l'ai dit, je suis devenu un chevreuil à cause d'un sortilège. J'ai été humain autrefois, mon nom est Rodolphe. Je suis le petit frère de Rose, la reine du Royaume d' Altir. » raconta le chevreuil couché près d'une buche.

\- « Qui t'a fait cela ? » demanda Philippe attentif.

\- « Notre marâtre, une sorcière nommée Malphis » répondit Rodolphe qui vit que ce nom n'est pas étranger aux Grimmrangers.

Il continua à raconter son histoire : à la mort de leur père, Malphis mit en esclavage Rose et Rodolphe et les obligea à effectuer les tâches les plus ingrates. Epuisés des mauvais traitements infligés par leur belle-mère, ils s'enfuirent dans la forêt. Apprenant cela, Malphis jeta un sort sur toutes les sources de la forêt. Les deux enfants arrivèrent près d'une source et sur le moment où Rodolphe s'approcha pour la boire, Rose entendit une voix provenant de la source dire : « Quiconque me boit devient un tigre », elle empêcha Rodolphe de boire car il se changerait en tigre et tuerait Rose. Ils se mirent en route et virent une autre source, Rodolphe s'y précipita pour y boire mais Rose entendit une autre voix : « Quiconque me boit devient un loup ». Elle insista pour que son frère n'y boit pas et ce dernier obéis malgré sa soif mais prévient sa sœur que quoi qu'il arrive, il boirait à la prochaine source. Ils se mirent en route et trouva une autre source qui dit à Rose « Quiconque me boit devient un chevreuil » mais Rodolphe s'est déjà précipité et but ce qui le transforma en chevreuil. Désespéré, Rose et Rodolphe décidèrent de vivre dans la forêt pour toujours. Ils s'installèrent dans une petite cabane et passèrent des jours paisible jusqu'à une partie de chasse organisé par le roi. Il suivit le chevreuil jusqu'à la cabane de Rose et Rodolphe, voyant la beauté de la jeune fille, le jeune roi tomba amoureux d'elle. Il réussit à charmer Rose qui l'accepta de l'épouser à condition qu'elle puisse emmener le chevreuil avec elle. Ils furent emmenés au château et Rose est devenu reine. Tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'à que Malphis apprenait qu'ils étaient en encore en vie.

Les Grimmrangers écoutèrent l'histoire de Rodolphe attentivement et éprouvèrent une certaine tristesse. Quel triste destin pour un jeune enfant.

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, on sauvera ta sœur des griffes de cette sorcière » dit Henri en posant la main sur la tête du chevreuil.

\- « Vous le feriez ? » dit Rodolphe avec une voix triste.

\- « Bien sur, c'est pour cela qu'on est là » dit Philippe avec assurance.

\- « Nous sommes là pour régler ce genre de problème » dit Guillaume avec un grand sourire.

\- « On la retrouvera et on vous réunira tous » dit Grégoire les bras croisés.

\- « Tout s'arrangera, je peux te le promettre » dit Marie en caressant le chevreuil.

\- « Merci à vous tous » dit Rodolphe les larmes aux yeux « Merci pour ce que vous faites pour moi »

Soudain, un courant d'air froid traversa le groupe et un rire retentit dans la forêt. Malphis fit son apparition devant les guerriers.

\- « Quelle belle histoire, dommage qu'elle n'aura pas de bonne fin » dit la sorcière avec un sourire sadique.

\- « C'est elle, c'est notre marâtre » dit Rodolphe effrayé.

\- « Malphis, je présume » dit Henri en jetant un regard de colère ainsi que les autres Grimmrangers.

\- « Oui, enchanté, vous êtes sans doutes les sales mioches qui gênent les plans de l'Empereur Bélial » dit Malphis en tenant son bâton de sorcière.

\- « Et ce sont ces sales mioches qui vont te remettre à ta place » cria Philippe en serrant ses poings, ce qui fit éclater de rire la sorcière.

\- « Quel audace, voyons ce que vous valez » dit Malphis qui cria de toutes ses forces, ce qui fit appel à des Fantassins.

\- « Des Fantassins, recule Rodolphe, on se charge d'eux » cria Grégoire en se mettant en position de combat.

Rodolphe s'exécuta et les Grimmrangers se tinrent prêt. Ils hurlèrent « Réveil Féerique » et mirent leurs tenues de combat, le chevreuil les regarda admiré.

Dragon frappa un Fantassin à la tête, le souleva et s'en servit comme arme pour frapper les autres Fantassins. Enfin, il jeta sa victime vers un arbre.

Pégase frappa le sol avec son poing pour déstabiliser ses ennemis. Ensuite, il sauta et atterrit violemment ce qui fit voler les Fantassins.

Loup courra vers les Fantassins et les renversa. Il se jeta sur un des monstres à terre et le frappa à la poitrine et en profita pour briser l'heaume d'un Fantassin à terre à coté de Loup.

Lion grimpa et sauta aux arbres pour éviter l'attaque des Fantassins. Il atterrit sur un petit groupe de monstre, en attrapa deux et les cogna l'un contre l'autre.

Phénix vola entre les Fantassins pour les déstabiliser et les distraire. Elle prit un Fantassin et le fit voler avant de le faire atterrir violemment à la tête.

Tous les Fantassins sont à terre, Rodolphe regarda la scène avec passion et admiration. Les Grimmrangers regardèrent la sorcière qui fut amusée par le spectacle ce qui irrita Loup.

\- « Cela t'amuse, tiens attrape ça » cria Loup en sautant vers elle pour lui donner un coup de poing mais la sorcière disparut en riant.

Elle réapparut derrière Loup et lui jeta une boule d'énergie qui le fit voler.

\- « Philippe ! » hurla les autres Grimmrangers en se précipitant vers lui pour le relever.

Les Grimmrangers prirent leurs bâtons divins et tirèrent sur Malphis mais cette dernière lança un sort qui la rendit transparente. Ce qui fait que les tirs ne l'atteignirent pas.

\- « Bien essayé mais vous ne pouvez me vaincre » dit la sorcière avant de jeter un sort explosif qui déstabilisa les guerriers. Elle éclata de rire avant de disparaître.

\- « Elle s'est échappée » dit Lion en criant et s'éloignant pour se calmer. Phénix et Loup le suivirent laissant Dragon et Pégase au camp. Ces derniers en profitèrent pour retrouver leur apparence humaine, Rodolphe s'approcha d'eux.

\- « C'était incroyable, vous êtes vraiment les élus des Dieux » dit Rodolphe fasciné par les jeunes guerriers.

\- « C'est vrai mais cette sorcière est différente des démons que nous avons affrontés, elle est plus intelligente et plus forte » dit Henri en s'asseyant sur une buche.

\- « A nous d'être plus intelligents qu'elle, si on réveille les quatre autres Dieux, nous aurons une chance contre elle » dit Grégoire en se posant contre un arbre.

* * *

Le lendemain, dans la salle du trône.

\- « Est-ce que vous l'avez retrouvé ? » demanda le jeune roi au capitaine de la garde.

\- « Non, sire, nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons » dit le capitaine que le roi remercia au plus tôt.

La nonne entra dans la salle.

\- « Sire, je sais ce que vais dire paraît insensé, mais j'ai vu l'esprit de la reine, hier soir » dit la nonne hésitante.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu dis ? » demanda le roi en se levant brusquement de son trône.

\- « Je sais que c'est fou mais je l'ai vu prendre votre fils dans ses bras » répondit la nonne sur d'elle-même.

Elle se remémora la scène au moment où l'esprit de Rose communiqua avec son fils.

\- « Bientôt, je n'aurais plus de force pour te nourrir, je regrette si tu savais mon chéri. Sache que je t'aimerais toujours » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux avant de disparaître.

Retour dans la salle du trône, le roi se dirigea vers le balcon.

\- « Va-t-elle revenir ? » demanda le roi.

\- « Peut être pendant la nuit, elle est apparut la nuit d'avant » répondit la nonne dont la réponse fit sursauter le roi.

\- « Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dis ?! » cria le roi peiné et en colère.

\- « Je ne savais si j'étais en train de rêver ou pas, pardonnez moi sire » implora la nonne, le roi accepta ses excuses.

Peu après, le capitaine revint à la salle du trône avec des nouvelles récentes.

\- « Sire, mes hommes viennent de m'informer que des jeunes enfants ont fait le tour des villages aux alentours du château pour demander des informations qui concernent peut être la reine » dit le capitaine.

\- « Qui sont ces enfants ? » demanda le roi avec insistance.

\- « Je ne sais pas mais ils sont peut être à l'origine du grabuge qui a eu lieu dans la forêt cette nuit, certains de mes hommes pensent que ce sont les mystérieux héros qui sont apparus récemment » répondit le garde en toute franchise.

\- « Les élus des Dieux ? Sont-ils ici ? » demanda le roi qui retrouva l'espoir de retrouver Rose. « Amène les dans le château ».

Le capitaine opina et quitta la salle du trône. Le jeune roi espéra que les Grimmrangers pourront retrouver Rose.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, les gardes ramenèrent les jeunes guerriers dans le château et les amenèrent devant le roi.

\- « Est-ce vous qui cherchiez des informations à propos de la reine ? » demanda le roi.

\- « Oui, nous sommes là pour la retrouver » répondit Henri au nom de son équipe.

\- « Comment des enfants comme vous peuvent réussir là ou mes gardes ont échoués ? J'apprécie ce que vous faîtes mais je ne sais si vous avez les moyens de le faire » dit le roi sceptique.

\- « Votre majesté, nous savons qui a enlevé votre épouse, c'est le même démon qui a transformé le frère de la reine en chevreuil » répondit Henri dans la réponse interpela le roi.

\- « Voilà pourquoi Rose m'a demandé si elle pouvait emmener le chevreuil. Ce que ce jeune homme est cohérent» pensa le roi avant de demander qui était derrière cela.

\- « C'est la marâtre de votre épouse, votre majesté. Elle travaille pour l'Empire des Nuages Ténébreux. Toutes ces histoires à propos de cet endroit sont réelles, mes amis et moi nous luttons contre ces serviteurs du mal ainsi que les Dieux qui nous ont choisis » dit Henri en toute sincérité.

\- « Vous êtes donc les élus dont les prophéties ont mentionnées » dit le roi plein d'espoir « Est-ce que vous savez où est ma femme ? »

\- « Malheureusement, votre majesté, nous ne savons pas où elle est » dit Grégoire avec regret.

\- « Sauf que son esprit nous a rendu visite » dit Philippe qui n'oublia pas cette rencontre.

\- « Vous aussi ? » dit la nonne interloquée par ce que vient de dire Philippe.

\- « Vous l'avez vu, vous aussi ? » demanda Guillaume à la nonne qui opina.

\- « Elle a projeté son esprit pour venir nous parler mais on dirait que cela l'épuise » dit Marie.

Le roi s'éloigna de son trône pensif.

\- « Si nous ne la retrouvons pas, je la perdrais à jamais, il faut qu'on sache où elle est prisonnière » dit le roi inquiet.

\- « Peut être, viendra t-elle ce soir ? » dit la nonne au roi.

\- « Bien, attendons ce soir, nous serons vite fixés » dit le roi qui demanda aux Grimmrangers de rester au château pour la nuit, ces dernières acceptèrent.

La nuit tombée, l'esprit de Rose revint au château pour revoir son fils une dernière fois. Elle s'approcha du berceau pour parler à son bébé. Le roi et les Grimmrangers attendirent derrière la porte

\- « Je suis désolé, mon chéri, je n'ai plus assez de lait pour te nourrir. C'est la dernière fois que je viens te voir, je ne reviendrais plus jamais » dit-elle avec plein de regret.

Elle s'éloigna du berceau et s'apprêta à partir quand le roi rentra dans la salle.

\- « Non, Rose, ne nous quittes pas » dit le roi en attrapant son bras.

\- « Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je ne peux pas rester » dit Rose les larmes aux yeux.

\- « Penses à nous, penses à notre fils » implora le roi.

\- « Non, ma marâtre m'a emmenée sur une haute montagne, je suis prisonnière » dit Rose épuisée par la projection astrale.

\- « Saches mon amour que je te retrouverais peu importe le prix » dit le roi plein de confiance.

\- « Nous aussi » dit Henri accompagné des autres Grimmrangers.

\- « Vous tous » dit Rose en pleurant « Je vous remercie »

Soudain, Rose disparaît et le roi s'effondra plein de tristesse.

\- « Sur une haute montagne ? Votre majesté, vous savez de quel lieu elle parlait ? » demanda Henri.

\- « Les Monts Désolés, elle est ici mais cette montagne est impossible à escalader pour des humains » répondit le roi désespéré.

\- « Nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui » répondit Philippe « On a plus d'un tour dans notre sac »

Les Grimmrangers s'apprêtèrent à quitter le château quand l'esprit de Fafnir fit son apparition.

\- « Les autres Dieux sont aussi emprisonnés dans cette montagne. L'heure est venue de les réveiller, vous aurez besoin de nous tous pour pouvoir remporter la guerre contre l'Empire » annonça Fafnir avant de disparaître.

Les Grimmrangers arrivèrent aux portes quand le roi les interpella.

\- « Attendez, je viens avec vous, il s'agit de mon épouse, de la mère de mon fils. C'est mon devoir de la protéger, je ne serais pas un fardeau » demanda le roi, ce que les Grimmrangers acceptèrent.

* * *

Le roi les emmena aux Monts Désolés, une chaîne de montagnes ténébreuses où rien ne pousse et où rien ne vit. Le cristal d'Henri s'illumina et une petite lumière apparut au loin.

\- « Il faut aller par là » dit Henri.

Les Grimmrangers et le roi commencèrent leurs périples. Ils traversèrent un chemin escarpé, des grottes sombres et franchisèrent des gouffres sans fond. Les Grimmrangers utilisèrent leurs dons à bon escient, ce qui rendit admiratif le roi. Ils arrivèrent au sommet d'un des monts, la source du point lumineux. Ils virent une gigantesque porte en pierre avec une petite sphère au milieu de la grotte. Ils virent un bas relief représentant un cheval ailé, un loup, une lionne et un phénix.

\- « Regardez, ce sont les Dieux qui sont encore endormis » fit savoir Guillaume en regardant le bas relief.

\- « C'est quoi cette petite sphère » dit Philippe fasciné par cet objet.

\- « Je ressens la même sensation qu'à Libralia » dit Grégoire en ressentant la même force enfouie dans la basilique.

\- « Cela doit avoir un lien avec la porte » dit Marie en regardant la grande porte de pierre.

Henri essaya de pousser la porte mais n'arriva pas.

\- « Impossible de l'ouvrir » dit Henri.

\- « Tu as la force de 100 hommes et tu n'arrives pas à l'ouvrir. Tes piles sont à plat, mon vieux » dit Philippe sarcastique.

\- « Ouvres cette porte, alors, qu'on rigole cinq minutes. Non sérieusement, c'est comme si elle était scellée par quelque chose » dit Henri en pointant la porte.

Soudain, la petite sphère s'illumina et attira Grégoire, Philippe, Guillaume et Marie. Ils touchèrent la sphère et ressentirent la même douleur.

« Les amis » crièrent Henri sur le point de courir vers eux avant que le roi le retient.

Des forces de couleurs noire, bleu, jaune et rose sortirent respectivement de Grégoire, Philippe, Guillaume et Marie. Peu après, la sphère lâcha une lumière aveuglante avant de foncer vers la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvra faisant apparaître derrière un escalier.

\- « Vous allez bien ? » dit Henri en allant vers ses amis.

\- « Ça va. Ça aurait pu être pire » dit Grégoire en se relevant.

\- « Maintenant, on sait ce que tu as ressentis à Libralia » dit Philippe assis.

\- « Ce qui est sur, c'est tout sauf agréable » dit Guillaume encore couché.

\- « Nous allons bien, ne t'inquiètes pas » dit Marie agenouillée.

Les Grimmrangers et le roi montèrent l'escalier et arrivèrent au plus haut sommet des Monts Désolés. Le roi hurla le nom de sa femme avant de la trouver dans une grotte épuisée mais vivante.

\- « Rose, je suis là, mon amour. C'est fini » dit le roi en tenant sa femme dans ses bras.

\- « Tu es là. Je savais que tu me retrouverais » dit Rose avant de tomber d'épuisement.

\- « Je te l'avais promis, je suis là » dit le roi en tenant Rose au bord des larmes.

Les Grimmrangers sourirent devant ce moment de bonheur. Soudain, une forte explosion retentit en dehors de la grotte. Henri sortit et vit Malphis.

\- « Encore toi » dit Henri à Malphis.

\- « Je vois que vous avez réussi à trouver cette pimbêche mais vous ne sortirez pas de cette montagne vivante » dit Malphis en riant.

\- « C'est ce qu'on va voir ! » cria Henri en sortant son épée.

Malphis repoussa Henri à l'intérieur de la grotte. Les autres guerriers se précipitèrent pour relever leur amis mais la sorcière fit son apparition.

\- « Belle mère ! » cria Rose terrifiée.

\- « C'est vous qui êtes derrière tout cela ! » hurla le roi en colère.

\- « C'est touchant, ces retrouvailles mais vous allez tous disparaître ! » cria Malphis en riant.

Henri se releva et marcha vers elle.

\- « Tu en veux encore, sale morveux. Je suis une sorcière, tu ne peux rien contre moi » moqua Malphis en préparant un sort.

\- « Tu crois que tu es la seule à faire de la magie » dit Henri bouillant de colère.

Henri serra son poing et des flammes entourèrent son bras. Il se concentra et transforma les flammes en boule de feu.

\- « Moi aussi, je peux en faire ! » hurla Henri en jetant la boule de feu sur Malphis.

\- « Joli tour, mais pas suffisant, pour me battre » dit Malphis en retenant la boule « Maintenant, reprend la »

La sorcière la rejeta mais Henri la renvoie en la frappant avec son épée, surprenant Malphis qui la reçoit sur le torse.

\- « Ce n'est pas fini » cria Henri en courant vers la sorcière.

Il lui donna un violent coup de poing au ventre de Malphis qui cracha du sang avant de la prendre et de la jeter violemment contre le mur. Malphis se retrouva encastrée.

\- « Bravo Henri, tu as réussi » dit Grégoire en souriant, les autres firent de même.

Malphis se libéra du mur et contempla les autres avec un air colérique. Elle prépara un sort terrible, une aura de ténèbres sortit d'elle et commença à faire effondrer la grotte. Elle hurla, de plus en plus fort, des incantations incompréhensible et l'aura devient de plus en plus envahissante. Soudain, la petite sphère arriva et laissa sortir une lumière aveuglante qui fit disparaître le groupe, laissant Malphis seule dans la grotte. Cette dernière hurla sous les chutes de pierres.

* * *

Le groupe se retrouva devant le château d'Altir.

\- « On est vivant » hurla Philippe de joie.

\- « Mission accomplie » dit Grégoire en croisant les bras.

\- « En tout cas, impressionnant ton numéro » dit Guillaume à propos de l'exploit d'Henri dans la grotte.

\- « Oui c'était impressionnant » dit Marie en tenant le bras d'Henri.

Le roi et Rose s'approchèrent du groupe.

\- « Je vous remercie, grâce à vous, j'ai retrouvé ma femme » dit le roi.

\- « Merci, sans vous, je ne serais pas là » dit Rose.

Soudain, Rodolphe sortit du bois et vit sa sœur.

\- « Rose ! » hurla Rodolphe.

\- « Rodolphe ! » hurla sa sœur.

Soudain, Malphis apparut, blessée par les chutes de pierres. Elle regarda les Grimmrangers avec un air colérique.

\- « Elle est encore vivante. Ce n'est pas vrai, mais elle est increvable » hurla Philippe en frappant ses poings.

\- « Ce coup ci, je vais tous vous réduire en poussière » dit Malphis.

\- « Essaie toujours. Les amis, on y va. Réveil féerique ! » hurla Henri.

Les Grimmrangers se transformèrent avec le ciel comme arrière plan.

\- « Mon élément est le feu brulant. Je suis le guerrier rouge. GrimmDragon » cria Henri.

\- « Mon élément est la terre grondante. Je suis le guerrier noir. GrimmPégase » cria Grégoire.

\- « Mon élément est l'eau fracassant. Je suis le guerrier bleu. GrimmLoup » cria Philippe.

\- « Mon élément est le tonnerre galopant. Je suis le guerrier jaune. GrimmLion » cria Guillaume.

\- « Mon élément est le vent tourbillonnant. Je suis la guerrière rose. GrimmPhénix » cria Marie.

\- « Nous sommes les protecteurs des faibles face aux forces du mal. Yosei Sentai » cria GrimmDragon.

-« GRIMMRANGERS » crièrent les guerriers.

Les Grimmrangers sortirent leurs armes et se préparent au combat. Malphis tendit ses bras et des boules de ténèbres sortirent de ses bras, les Grimmrangers les évitèrent. Dragon contre attaqua en faisant une estoc sur la sorcière qui cria. Il sauta et coupa l'une des têtes de serpents. Loup courra vers Malphis en hurlant :

\- « C'est pour le coup dans la forêt »

Il prit sa hache et coupa l'autre tête de serpent avant de donner un coup de poing au visage de la sorcière. Malphis se releva avec un regard de haine.

\- « Sales petits morveux, je suis invincible, vous ne m'aurez pas » hurla Malphis en crachant des petites lames de sa bouche.

Ces lames touchèrent les Grimmrangers avant de faire des petits explosions. Les héros tombèrent après l'attaque, Malphis ria et se prépara à attaquer de nouveau.

\- « Ce n'est pas fini » dit Dragon en se levant. Ce dernier se concentra et hurla « Feu du dragon » en tendant les bras. Des flammes en sortirent et touchèrent Malphis.

\- « Chutes de pierres » hurla Pégase en frappant le sol, des pierres tombèrent du ciel et écrasèrent Maphis.

\- « Raz de marée » hurla Loup en courant vers Malphis, une grande vague entoura le jeune homme et toucha Malphis.

\- « Tempête de foudre » hurla Lion en sautant vers Malphis, un orage apparut et des éclairs électrocutèrent Malphis.

\- « Tornade céleste » hurla Phénix en se tournant vers elle-même en direction de Malphis, une tornade l'entoura et se dirigea vers la sorcière. La tornade fit voler Malphis qui ne s'écrasa pas loin.

La sorcière arriva à peine à se remettre de ses blessures que les Grimmrangers la frappèrent avec leurs armes. Malphis hurla de douleur et se retrouva paralysée.

\- « C'est terminé, sorcière, tu diras à Bélial qu'on empêchera l'Empire de détruire les contes de fées » dit Dragon avec assurance.

\- « Vous croyez gagner mais l'Empire gagnera, des gamins comme vous ne pourront jamais vaincre les forces du mal » dit Malphis en riant.

\- « Pour toi, c'est fini. Unissons nos armes » hurla Dragon, les autres approuvèrent.

\- « Lance de Léonidas » cria Pégase en rétractant le manche de sa lance.

\- « Arc de Jingu » cria Phénix en laissant l'arc s'insérer au bout de la lance.

\- « Khépesh de Ramses » cria Lion en laissant la lame s'insérer sous la lance.

\- « Hache de Siegfried » cria Loup en laissant la hache devenir la crosse de l'arme.

\- « Epée de Nuallan » cria Dragon en insérant son épée sur l'arc de Jingu.

Les Grimmrangers prirent l'arbalète féerique.

\- « Arbalète féerique » cria Dragon en visant Malphis impuissante. « Feu » hurla t-il, la flèche de lumière transperça la sorcière qui hurla de douleur avant de tomber au sol et d'exploser.

Une lumière entoura Rodolphe qui retrouva sa forme humaine. C'était un jeune garçon d'environ 13 ans, il a les cheveux châtains et les yeux noisettes, il portait des habits abimés. Il se précipita vers les bras de sa sœur ainée, les retrouvailles furent émouvantes.

Soudain, Bélial et ses hommes regardèrent la scène de loin.

\- « Elle a perdue, les Grimmrangers ont encore fait capoter nos plans » cria Leviathan qui a du mal à contenir sa colère.

\- « Pas encore, Albus, à toi de jouer, montrons leur notre surprise » dit Bélial avec un sourire narquois.

Albus apparut devant les Grimmrangers avec son bâton de sorcier.

\- « Grimmrangers, félicitation pour votre victoire »

\- « Albus, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » dit Dragon en tenant son épée, ses camarades tinrent leurs armes en position de combat.

\- « De la part de l'Empereur Bélial, il est temps de mettre un peu de piment pour la suite » dit Albus en entonnant un sort avec une langue inconnu.

Un esprit maléfique de couleur violette fit son apparition avant qu'elle soit submergée de ténèbres.

\- « C'est quoi ce délire… » dit Lion avant de voir Malphis sortir des ténèbres avec la taille d'un géant « AHHHHHH ! »

\- « La revoilà, mais en plus grande » dit Lion en tombant à la renverse.

\- « Sans blague, Sherlock, nous ne l'avons pas remarqués » dit Loup en tremblant.

Les guerriers paniquèrent en voyant leur ennemis ressusciter dans cette taille, ils entendirent le rire de Bélial.

\- « Voilà qui va rendre les choses intéressantes, Grimmrangers, voyons ce que vous pouvez faire face à cela » dit Bélial avec un sourire narquois.

\- « Je m'en charge » dit Dragon avant de prendre son joyau « Apparais, Fafnir »

Le gigantesque dragon rouge apparut dans une colonne de flamme, Dragon sauta sur son dos et se prépara à l'attaque.

\- « Toi et ton lézard, vous ne pourrez jamais me battre » dit Malphis en riant avant de lever ses bras.

\- « Henri, finissons en, utilisons mes flammes » dit Fafnir à Dragon qui approuva, les flammes les entourèrent et se concentrèrent.

\- « Flammes du dragon » cria Dragon en jetant sa boule de flammes avec le souffle de Fafnir mais Malphis utilisa un sort de protection qui bloqua l'attaque « L'attaque ne lui a rien fait, Fafnir »

\- « Elle est encore plus puissante qu'avant » remarqua Fafnir qui, soudainement, fut touché par de la magie noire. Les camarades de Dragon regardèrent impuissant le spectacle.

\- « Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda Phenix inquiète.

\- « Ils sont où les autres dieux ? » dit Lion en panique.

\- « Il faut agir et vite, je ne compte pas rester planter là » dit Loup en se préparant à l'attaque.

\- « Eh, Philippe, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » dit Pégase en voyant Loup sauter vers Malphis.

La sorcière frappa Loup qui atterrit violemment au sol. Les autres Grimmrangers se précipitèrent vers lui.

\- « A quoi tu jouais, tu cherchais à te faire tuer ? » cria Pégase exaspéré par tant d'irresponsabilité.

\- « Désolé, Grégoire, mais je ne comptait laisser Henri et Fafnir dans la panade, si tu as une meilleure idée, petit prince, dis le ! » hurla Loup de colère à Pégase.

\- « Espèce de ... » dit Pégase sur le point de frapper Loup.

\- « Arrêtez, s'il vous plait ! » cria Phénix en s'interposant entre les deux.

Soudain, une lumière brillante se dirigea vers eux.

\- « Regardez » dit Lion en voyant la lumière.

La lumière se rapprocha d'eux, il s'agit de la sphère que les Grimmrangers ont vu dans la montagne.

\- « C'est… » dit Loup. Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, la sphère se scinda en 4 petits joyaux de couleurs noire, bleu, jaune et rose.

\- « Les amis, on y va » dit Pégase, les Grimmrangers tendirent leurs joyaux vers le ciel, ces derniers brillèrent.

Un tremblement venant des Monts Désolés retentit jusqu'à eux. Ils virent un gigantesque cheval ailé de couleur noir se libérer de sa prison de pierre et volèrent jusqu'à eux.

\- « Grégoire, monte sur mon dos » dit le cheval à Pégase. Marguerite fit son apparition et regarda le cheval ailé.

\- « C'est Pégase, ton dieu protecteur, Grégoire » fit remarquer Marguerite au jeune guerrier.

\- « Compris » dit le jeune guerrier en sortant sur le cheval ailé.

Soudain, un loup gigantesque de couleur bleu apparut vers l'étang avant de hurler. Il regarda les guerriers.

\- « Philippe, amène toi camarade, il est temps de se joindre à la fête » dit le loup à Loup.

\- « C'est Fenrir, c'est lui qui t'a choisi Philippe » dit Marguerite à ce dernier.

\- « Ok, j'arrive camarade » dit Loup avant de sauter sur le loup.

Une lionne gigantesque de couleur jaune sortie de la foret en poussant un rugissement accompagné de tonnerres.

\- « Guillaume, rejoins moi, il faut aider Fafnir » dit la lionne à Lion.

\- « C'est Sekhmet, c'est ta protectrice, Guillame » dit Marguerite à ce dernier.

\- « Entendu, j'arrive » dit Lion en sautant sur la lionne.

Une grande tornade apparut au loin et un gigantesque phénix de couleur rose sortit de la tempête.

\- « Marie, monte sur mon dos, l'heure est venu de nous battre » dit le phénix avec une voix féminine.

\- « C'est Sukazu, c'est elle qui t'a choisie, Marie » dit Marguerite à cette dernière

\- « D'accord, je viens vers toi » dit Phénix en sautant sur le phénix.

La jeune fée regarda les quatre jeunes avec leurs protecteurs.

\- « Bonne chance, Grimmranger » dit-elle avant de disparaître.

Bélial et ses hommes n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

\- « Les Dieux se sont réveillés » dit Léviathan dans un état de rage.

\- « Impossible, je croyais être définitivement débarrassé d'eux » dit Bélial avec haine.

\- « Pourvu que Malphis les renvoie d'où ils viennent » dit Arthos en ajustant son masque.

\- « Maudits Grimmrangers, ils n'ont pas fini de nous surprendre » dit Talos en serrant ses poings

\- « Malphis, détruis les » dit Albus à la sorcière.

\- « Peu importe que vous soyez 5 ou 100, je vous endormirez tous à nouveau » dit Malphis en riant.

Les quatres Dieux s'approchèrent de Fafnir qui ne cacha pas sa joie.

\- « Mes amis, je suis content de vous revoir, il est temps maintenant de montrer à l'Empire ce que nous sommes capable » dit le Dragon en se préparant à l'attaque.

Pégase ouvrit le bal en lévitant des pierres autour de lui et les envoya sur Malphis.

\- « Grégoire, tu peux diriger mes attaques vers la cible » dit Pégase (Dieu) à son protégé.

\- « Je peux même faire mieux » dit Pégase (Grimmranger).

Une aura noire entoura le jeune guerrier ainsi que des petits cailloux en levitation.

\- « Avalanche tectonique » hurla Pégase (Grimmranger), ce qui provoqua une pluie de pierre qui s'écrasa sur Malphis.

Fenrir continua les hostilités en jetant des trombes d'eaux qui éclaboussèrent la sorcière.

\- « Ce n'est rien à coté de cela, Philippe, est tu prêt à lui faire sa fête ? » dit Fenrir avec amusement.

\- « Et comment, on y va mon ami » dit Loup avec joie.

Une aura bleue entoura le jeune guerrier ainsi que des murs d'eaux.

\- « Lame de fond » hurla Loup, provoquant ainsi de gigantesque vagues qui renversèrent la sorcière.

Sekhmet avança et fit apparaitre des éclairs qui tombèrent sur Malphis.

\- « Ce n'est pas encore terminé, Guillaume, combinons nos pouvoirs» dit Sekhmet déterminée.

\- « D'accord, je suis partant » dit Lion avec assurance.

Une aura jaune entoura le jeune guerrier ainsi que des éclairs.

\- « Tempête électrique » hurla Lion provoquant ainsi de gigantesques orages qui blessèrent Malphis avec les éclairs et la foudre.

Sukazu vola vers la sorcière en battant des ailes, ce qui provoqua des bourrasques qui déstabilisèrent Malphis.

\- « Il est temps de montrer ce que les filles savent faire, Marie, allons y » dit Sukazu avec élégance.

\- « Oui, montrons notre puissance féminine » dit Phénix excitée.

Une aura rose entoura la jeune guerrière ainsi que des vents de tous les horizons.

\- « Tornade divine » hurla Phénix faisant ainsi apparaître une gigantesque tornade qui entoura Malphis et la renversa.

\- « Je ne me ferais jamais battre par des gamins et leurs animaux de compagnie » hurla Malphis de rage.

\- « C'est terminé, sorcière. Nous allons ramener la paix dans ce royaume. Tous ensemble » hurla Dragon.

Les Grimmrangers et les Dieux concentrèrent leurs puissances et firent apparaitre une gigantesque boule de lumière.

\- « Panthéon des dieux » hurla les Grimmrangers avant que la boule se transforme en un sceau comportant les symboles des Dieux.

Le sceau toucha mortellement Malphis qui hurla de douleur.

\- « Vous m'avez battu mais vous ne vaincrez jamais l'Empire » cria Malphis avant de s'effondrer et d'exploser.

-« Nous avons réussi » hurla de joie les Grimmrangers.

Plus loin, Bélial hurla de rage, voyant son plan encore échoué.

\- « Profitez de votre victoire, car elle ne durera pas » dit Bélial avec haine avant de disparaitre lui et ses hommes.

* * *

De retour dans leur château, Bélial brisa une armoire dans la salle du trône et regarda avec un air colérique ses subordonnées.

\- « Trouvez un moyen de vaincre ces petits impertinents ou vous subirez une punition que vous n'oublierez jamais » cria Bélial avant de quitter la salle du trône.

* * *

Plus tard, dans le château royal d'Altir, les retrouvailles entre Rose et son bébé ne laissèrent personne indifférent, Rose laissa des larmes de joie couler sur ses joues.

\- « Merci à vous, Grimmrangers, au nom de tous mes sujets, nous vous remercierons jamais assez » dit le roi avec un sourire.

\- « Nous avons fait notre devoir, votre Majesté » dit Henri en serrant la main que le roi lui tendit.

\- « Merci de m'avoir retrouvé et d'avoir sauvé mon frère, vous aurez toujours une place dans mon cœur. Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais pu retrouver toute ma famille » dit Rose les larmes aux yeux.

\- « Vous devez vraiment partir ? » dit Rodolphe avec tristesse.

\- « Désolé, mon ami mais l'Empire n'a pas encore fini de nous faire des misères » dit Guillaume à Rodolphe.

\- « Mais, on reviendra te rendre visite, je te le promet » dit Marie avec gentillesse.

Rodolphe enlaça Guillaume et Marie qui firent de même sous les yeux heureux du Roi et de Rose ainsi que des autres Grimmrangers.

Peu après, le peuple d'Altir firent un triomphe aux jeunes guerriers. Ils prirent le train Féérique qui les ramenèrent chez eux.

* * *

De retour, au manoir de l'oncle de Grégoire, ils furent accueillis par Gaius heureux.

\- « Jeunes gens, je suis fière de vous. Non seulement, vous avez sauvé le royaume d'Altir du chaos mais vous avez réussi à réveiller les autres Dieux »

\- « Merci Gaius » dit Henri avec un sourire.

\- « Mais ne vous reposez pas sur vos lauriers, l'Empire va s'adapter et vous devez prendre les mesures appropriés » dit Gaius avec un air sérieux.

Soudain, les joyaux s'illuminèrent et les esprits des Dieux firent leurs apparitions.

\- « Mes amis, heureux de vous revoir » dit Gaius aux Dieux.

\- « Oui, nous sommes enfin libre » dit Pégase.

\- « Je vais avoir l'occasion de mordre le derrière de l'Empire » dit Fenrir.

\- « Mais restons sur nos gardes, ils n'ont pas dit leurs derniers mots » dit Sekhmet.

\- « Grâce à vous, nous pouvons enfin nous battre » dit Sukazu.

\- « La guerre ne fait que commencer, vous avez réussi à nous libérer de la prison que Bélial nous a imposé mais ce démon a encore beaucoup de cartes dans sa manche. Elle sera longue et douloureuse mais vous pouvez les vaincre. Si nous vous avons choisis, ce n'est pas pour rien, vous êtes les élus mentionnés dans les prophéties et vous disposez de pouvoirs que vous n'avez pas encore découvert mais que vous découvrirez » dit Fafnir aux Grimmrangers.

Les guerriers approuvèrent et les esprits des Dieux revinrent dans les joyaux.

\- « En tout cas, cette aventure m'a donné faim, il y a quoi au menu ? » dit Henri prêt à avaler un sanglier entier.

\- « Je connais une auberge vraiment sympathique qui propose de bonnes choses » dit Marie en incitant les autres à la suivre.

\- « Ah ben, on y va, j'ai hâte de voir cela » dit Philippe l'eau à la bouche.

\- « Le dernier arrivé paie la note » dit Guillaume qui se prépara à courir.

\- « En tout cas, cela ne sera pas moi » dit Grégoire en riant.

Les jeunes se mirent à courir et à rire sous le regard heureux de Gaius et de Marguerite.

\- « Je suis optimiste, ils sont capables de faire face aux dangers » dit Marguerite en souriant.

\- « Ils vaincront, c'est une certitude, notre monde est entre de bonne de main » dit Gaius en regardant ses protégés s'amuser.

* * *

(Musique de fond : Thème de fin des Boukengers)

Allez, combattants de nos rêves, courrez vers votre destin.

 **« Lorsque la musique commence, nous voyons les Grimmrangers s'aventurer dans la forêt »**

Ils marchent vers leurs avenirs sans se soucier des dangers. N'ayant aucun but en particulier sauf de battre les démons.

 **« Ils voient une boule lumineuse se séparer en cinq morceaux »**

Ils feront en sorte que demain sera un jour meilleur.

 **« Ils se rassemblent vers le lieu de l'apparition et se séparent pour trouver les morceaux sous l'œil bienveillant de Gaius »**

Alors, guerrier des rêves avancez vers vos rêves et ne vous retournez pas.

 **« Henri arrive près un volcan actif et attrape le cristal avant que la montagne se met en éruption. »**

Foncez vers le danger, montrez votre courage.

 **« Grégoire trouve son cristal vers un autel sur une petite montagne et l'attrape »**

Utilisez votre imagination pour ouvrir la route des possibilités.

 **« Philippe trouve son cristal au fond d'un étang et l'attrape avant de remonter »**

Une force divine coule dans vos veines, elle vous protégera.

 **« Guillaume trouve son cristal au sommet d'un arbre sous un orage. Il le prend en évitant les éclairs »**

Au mépris du danger, avancez vers votre destin. Votre courage n'arrêtera pas ceux qui veulent vous nuire.

 **« Marie trouve son cristal sur une falaise balayée par les vents. Elle l'attrape en sautant avant de sourire»**

ALLEZ ! COUREZ ! Vers votre avenir

ALLEZ ! COUREZ ! Vers votre périple

Continuez à nous faire rêver, Yosei Sentai Grimmranger. Par votre imagination.

 **« Les Héros se retrouvent et assemblent les cristaux. La boule lumineuse apparait et écrit « Merci Grimmrangers ». Les jeunes se mettent à sourire et la musique s'arrête ».**

* * *

A suivre dans Yosei Sentai Grimmranger.

 **Henri :** Une forêt maudite, manquais plus que ça.

 **Sorcière :** Prépare le four pour que je puisse manger ton frère.

 **Jeune garçon :** Je vous interdit de toucher à ma sœur.

 **Bélial :** Les Dieux peuvent se combiner.

 **Grimmrangers :** GrimmArchange, réveille toi.

 **Un gigantesque robot se prépare au combat.**

 **Conte 5 : Hansel et Gretel ! L'arrivée de GrimmArchange.**

 **Une nouvelle histoire sera contée.**


End file.
